Alianzas
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: ¡Queda un mes para que nuestros personajes terminen la preparatoria! Y para despedirla, deberán participar en las ¡ALIANZAS! Todo bien, claro, todos participarán con un solo objetivo en común: GANAR. Pero, lo difícil será juntar a un medio doble de riesgo insensato y a una testaruda sabelotodo a enfrentar sus diferencias y... Similitudes.
1. Un mes

**HOLA, CHICOS! Bienvenidos a otro fic de Kick Buttowski! Este tiene más onda, pues tiene más humor y ambiente de Kick Buttowski, no como el otro. En fin, la historia está basada en un episodio de mi vida, pues admito que esos días fueron los mejores del año, así que, a compartirlo con ustedes! Aunque claro, no todo será 100% mi experiencia, hay que cambiar unas cosas e_e**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Tiene temas de adultos, pero no descriptivas, así que estará calificada en T.**

 **NOTA: Siempre que hago fics de KB, siempre lo sitúo años después, donde los personajes son mayores, rozando los 17 o 18 años. Por lo tanto, los estilos varían. Y como en el otro fic, KICK YA NO USA CASCO.**

Capítulo 1: _Un mes._

Miró detenidamente a su padre. Él le devolvió la mirada. Miró a su hermana y a su madre. Sus padres estaban separados, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que esta reunión era realmente importante. Linnie trató de sonreírle, formando una mueca nerviosa.

Kendall Perkins solo tendió a tragar saliva.

Abrió con delicadeza el sobre que determinaría su futuro. Sus ojos esmeraldas se posaron en las palabras que había. Un largo silencio se hizo presente en los cuatro presentes.

Los orbes de la hija menor se llenaron de lágrimas, espantando a los presentes.

— ¿Kendall?

—…— Sonrió. — Me aceptaron…— Musitó. — ¡Me aceptaron en la Escuela Médica de Harvard! — Habló más alto.

Linnie fue la primera en reaccionar y la abrazó, sorprendiendo un poco a la rubia menor. Si bien nunca tuvo una relación muy amistosa con su hermana pero se querían, su contacto físico era casi nulo. Entonces recordó que Linnie nunca logró cumplir su sueño en cuanto a lo que aspiraba ser, quedándose atada entre las empresas de sus padres. Supuso que estaba orgullosa que ella no haya tomado el mismo rumbo.

Sí.

Ya era hora que su vida tomara un nuevo rumbo.

Uno que dejara de ser tan enredado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Una nueva mañana se avecinaba y con ella el sol aproximándose a alumbrar las casas. Sus ojos azules se abrieron con pereza. Era extraño en él levantarse antes de que el despertador sonara. Decidió apagarlo, pues se le había esfumado el sueño de un segundo a otro. Entró al baño para darse una corta pero refrescante ducha, pues apenas amanecía y ya estaba bastante calurosa la mañana.

Sonrió al salir de la ducha.

Un mes.

Tan solo un mes.

Y sería libre.

De la preparatoria.

De los idiotas que había soportado durante años.

De sus estúpidos maestros.

Y de _ella_.

Vio de reojo la ventana de la casa que estaba al lado de la suya. Obviamente ella ya estaba despierta, podía ver su silueta.

Desvió la mirada.

Eso ya era _historia_.

Ya ni siquiera había odio entre ellos.

No había…

Nada.

Clarence Buttowski no había cambiado mucho su personalidad a la de años atrás, solo había cambiado un poco su vestimenta. Pero eso había sido hacía casi un año.

La razón de su cambio había sido gracias al viaje de estudios que habían realizado en aquel entonces. Desde ese entonces, había cambiado un poco. Nadie sabía el por qué, claro, a excepción de Gunther y otra persona que le causaba cierto malestar.

Se vistió tranquilamente, a diferencia de la persona de la otra casa, que se vestía con más prisa, pero tampoco con rapidez. Parecía que le era más simple estar lista antes.

Para todos los ojos de la preparatoria, incluyéndolo a él, Kendall Perkins había cambiado muchísimo. Pero eso fue notorio desde que había terminado con Reynaldo dos años atrás. Seguían siendo compañeros en muchos proyectos y generalmente se llevaban bien, pero no volvió a pasar algo entre ellos. El rubio seguía enamorado de Perkins, pero ella le siguió rechazando.

Al estar nuevamente soltera, la rubia comenzó a aislarse más de los demás, negaba los puestos de presidenta del salón, estar a cargo de proyectos (prefería hacerlos sola), y fue aún más notorio cuando ni siquiera los profesores se acercaban a ella como cuando era más pequeña. Siempre era vista leyendo todo tipo de libros además de las horas de clases.

La soledad se había vuelto una fiel amiga de la rubia.

Hasta el chico emo tenía más amigos que ella.

Pero no cambiaba el hecho que la cerebrito se había vuelto atractiva. Su cabello había crecido hasta cubrir su espalda por completo, y seguía con su estilo de ropas elegantes, pero la de ojos esmeraldas tenía un exquisito gusto, así que su vestimenta se complementaba con su popularidad ante la vista masculina.

Kendall lo ignoraba.

No estaba interesada en seguir con una relación, o más bien, sostener lazos con nadie en especial.

Era amable con las personas que se lo merecían, pero cuando se trataban de otras cosas, como molestarla, ella seguía con ese carácter de arrogancia y orgullo para defender su dignidad.

Y curiosamente…

Clarence Buttowski y Kendall Perkins se llevaban con una indiscreta e indiferente amabilidad.

.

.

.

— ¡Hola, Kick!

— Hey. — Sonrió, pero entrecerró los ojos cuando vio a su amigo tan… resplandeciente. — ¿Qué diablos, Gunther?

— ¿Por qué?

— Te ves…— Decirle que estaba irradiando de felicidad sería extraño. —… Inusual.

— ¿Tú crees? ¡Yo me siento en las nubes! — Kick iba a seguir con su camino, pero el vikingo lo agarró del brazo. — ¡Hey, espera! ¡Hay que esperar a Jackie! — El castaño alzó una ceja.

— ¿Jackie? — Vio con la boca abierta como la nombrada había salido de la casa de SU MEJOR AMIGO despidiéndose de los padres de este. —… Ah…

Ahora entendía el por qué de… Su brillo.

Se notaba a leguas que habían tenido sexo.

— ¡Ten, para sobrevivir hasta el almuerzo! — Le extendió una lata de Guepardex. Kick la recibió en silencio mientras seguía viendo a la castaña aproximarse a ellos con una mueca burlona.

Terminó por sonreír sin humor.

— Andando.

Llegaron al garaje de su casa y los tres se subieron a la motocicleta del castaño. Si se preguntaban cómo rayos cabían tres, Gunther llevaba a Jackie en sus hombros, ya era algo común en ellos.

Antes de salir, los ojos del temerario se desviaron hacia una rubia que había pasado en dirección a la preparatoria Mellowbrook en un silencio que había pasado desapercibido incluso para él.

Kendall sintió unos ojos en su espalda, así que se volteó levemente para encontrarse con Kick Buttowski observándola.

Los amigos del medio doble de riesgo también la miraron.

—… Buenos días. — Saludó ella con una sonrisa antes de voltearse y seguir su camino, sin esperar respuesta de ellos.

Claro, era algo que la casi siempre ocurría.

Lo único inusual fue la pequeña pero notable sonrisa en los labios de Kendall Perkins.

Verla sonreír fue algo muy inusual.

Jackie se lo preguntó en voz alta.

Kick lo hizo mentalmente al igual que Gunther.

Ninguno de los dos mejores amigos prefirió mencionar algo en voz alta.

Lo ocurrido, había quedado _allí_ , y se quedaría _allí_.

. . .

 _¡Tengo una sorpresa para ti hoy! ¡Es por tu gran esfuerzo, Barbie!_

 _Linnie._

Kendall hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando leyó cómo su hermana le había llamado en el mensaje de texto.

Nunca le gustó que le dijera así, pero lo dejó pasar.

Una sorpresa, ¿eh?

— ¡Muy bien, chicos! — El director entró, desconcertando a todos. — ¡Les queda solo un MES de clases y después irán a la universidad… o a cualquier cosa que quieran hacer!

— ¡WOOOOJOOOO!

— ¡SÍ, YA ERA HORA!

— Sin embargo, ya saben lo que viene antes de que el mes acabe, ¿verdad?

Todos se miraron entre sí, confundidos. Kendall suspiró.

— Las alianzas. — Decidió hablar la rubia.

— ¡Exacto señorita Perkins! Por cierto, muchas felicidades, nos llegó la noticia ayer. — La rubia sonrió un poco, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Kick alzó una ceja.

¿Qué significaba eso?

— ¡En fin! Como dijo la señorita Perkins, la última semana de este mes se celebrará el aniversario de nuestra preparatoria y con ella las alianzas de la escuela.

Entonces todos recordaron. Era la celebración mediante la participación de los alumnos para ganar suficientes puntajes y obtener la victoria. En todos los años que estudiaron, siempre quedaban en último lugar, lo cual no les dejaba un buen sabor en la boca y no les atraía la idea de querer participar el último año.

— Nah, no queremos participar. — Mouth se cruzó de brazos. — Siempre perdemos.

— Sí, es cierto.

— ¡Aburrido!

— ¡Pues hay alguien que los convencerá de una forma u otra! — Miró la puerta, donde divisó una silueta. — Ya puedes pasar.

La persona entró, descolocando a todos.

Sobre todo a Kendall.

Se trataba de una mujer joven y muy hermosa, debería tener sus veinte años. Tenía el cabello rubio, pero con suaves ondas y sus ojos eran verde agua. Vestía una bonita falda de mezclilla junto con una blusa rosa que se complementaba con sus zapatos tacón alto del mismo color.

Kendall deseó que la tierra le tragara.

—… Linnie.

Todos la miraron.

—… Se parece mucho a Kendall…— Musitó uno.

— ¡Claro que se parece a mí! — Todos volvieron a mirar a la mayor, quien portaba una picarona y bella sonrisa en sus labios pintados. — Soy su hermana mayor.

Kick no estaba sorprendido. Chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos.

Gunther lo miró.

— ¿La conocías?

— Sí. Fue el primer amor de Brad. — Hizo una mueca de asco. — Y al parecer, ella es la causa de que sea tan…

— ¿Odioso?

— Sí, algo así.

No le tenía rencor a la rubia mayor, pero si hubiera terminado su relación con su hermano de forma más sutil, él no se hubiese transformado en la persona que era ahora.

— ¡MUY BIEN, CHICOS! — Golpeó el escritorio del profesor. — Sus exámenes acabaron y solo les queda ESTE MES. UN MES, ¿comprenden? — Los chicos babeaban por la belleza de la mujer y las pocas chicas que habían, comentaban que Linnie tenía gran estilo y personalidad. Kendall, Jackie, Kick y Gunther estaban callados. — Este es el último año de MI HERMANITA, así que de regalo, yo pasaré tiempo con ustedes como su mentora, para que ganemos.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Kendall se levantó de su asiento, sorprendida. — Linnie…-

— Toma asiento, Perkins.

La rubia menor de cabellos lisos le dirigió una mirada asesina. Linnie le sonrió con burla.

— Es tu regalo de felicitaciones, preciosa. Deberías agradecerme.

— ¿Regalo de felicitaciones? — Se preguntó Jackie en voz alta.

Linnie le escuchó.

— Vaya, parece que aquí eres muy conservada, hermanita. — Miró a todos, que estaban curiosos. — Estoy aquí por mi hermana, eso es obvio. La razón es porque logró entrar a la Escuela Médica de Harvard. — Sonrió, orgullosa.

Kendall se tapó la cara con sus manos, avergonzada. No quería que todos lo supieran.

— ¿Eso es cierto, Kendall? — Reynaldo le preguntó, sorprendido.

La rubia solo tendió a asentir, sin mirarle, aún abochornada por lo grande que era la boca de su hermana.

El rubio no supo que pensar. Seguía enamorado de la chica, el que ella se fuera le partía el alma.

Jackie alzó una ceja y miró de reojo a Gunther, para ver su reacción.

No le sorprendió ver a su novio mirar a su mejor amigo con preocupación.

Kick mantuvo una expresión fría con la noticia.

Ella se iría.

Sonrió con crueldad.

— " _Cobarde."_

 _Continuará…_

 **OOOOOOOOH! Comienzo incómodo!**

 **En este fic, Reynaldo no es malo, pero interferirá mucho, porque de verdad está enamorado de Kendall. Y si ella se va, lo lógico sería que él deseara pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella.**

 **Supongo que habrán notado la extraña relación que llevan Kick y Kendall.**

 **La razón será revelada el próximo capítulo!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Nos vemos…**

 **Rossana's Mind.**

 **Reviews?**


	2. Algunas verdades

**BIENVENIDOOOOOOOOOS! COMENCEMOS YA CON EL CAPÍTULO!**

 **Aunque hagamos en breve resumen:**

 **Queda un mes para que Kick y sus compañeros terminen la preparatoria, pero antes deberán participar en las "ALIANZAS", siendo guiados por Linnie Perkins, la hermana de Kendall.**

Capítulo 2: _Algunas verdades._

— ¡MUY BIEN, CHICOS! — Golpeó con fuerza el escritorio. — Les diré las actividades que habrán en las Alianzas, sin embargo hay dos de ellas en las que es NECESARIO que TODOS participen.

— Yo no soy nadie. — Habló el chico emo.

Linnie le sonrió con coquetería, paralizándolo.

— Pues yo veo a un alguien aquí.

El chico no dijo nada, aún desconcertado.

— En fin, son…— Sacó de su bolsillo un papel. Los desdoblócon cuidado y comenzó a leer. — El primero es el deletreo en inglés y la pronunciación da palabras de francés. Es simple, la primera etapa es deletrear en inglés una palabra, quien más respuestas correctas tenga, mejor. Y en cuanto a lo francés, te dirán una palabra, que en la mayoría de los casos es muy compleja, y tienes que escribirla con una ortografía impecable. ¿Algún voluntario? Son mínimo uno, máximo dos, cada uno participando en lo dicho.

—… Mm… No somos una clase que le vaya muy bien en las clases de francés. — Dijo incómodo Gunther.

Y era cierto.

— Mm…— Miró a su rubia hermana, quien frunció el ceño.

—… Bien, yo lo haré. — Suspiró.

— Yo también. — Reynaldo habló rápidamente.

Kendall sintió un poco de tristeza. Al parecer le había llegado fuerte la noticia.

— Bien… Kendall y Reynaldo…

Linnie anotó con una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

— La segunda es la vestimenta con utensilios de reciclaje. Ya saben, papel, cartón, envoltura de dulces, esas cosas…— Se encogió de hombros. — Necesitamos recolectar muchos objetos reciclables para armar una vestimenta, y se seleccionará solo a una persona.

— ¿Y cómo hay que vestirlo? — Peguntó Gunther.

— Depende del tema que les tocó.

— ¿Y cuál es el famoso tema? — Preguntó Kick esta vez.

Linnie fijó sus fríos ojos en él, quien le sonrió con burla. La mayor le correspondió la maliciosa sonrisa con otra más escalofriante.

— Pues… El tema que les tocó a ustedes es uno que les agradará bastante. Tiene que ver con el viaje de estudios que realizaron el año pasado.

Kendall y Kick se congelaron.

Oh…

Ratas.

Sopas.

Y santa mierda.

— Brasil. — Hablaron los dos en voz alta.

— ¿Eh? ¿Brasil? — Gunther sonrió. — ¡Qué bien! ¡Nuestro tema es el país que visitamos el año pasado!

— ¡Fue tan divertido!

— ¡La pasamos genial!

— Allí pasaron cosas que nunca se olvidarán. — Se carcajeó Mouth.

Kick y Kendall le dieron la razón al comentario del chico con cierta desgracia.

Lo ocurrido en Brasil, quedaba en Brasil.

Pero los recuerdos seguían latentes y frescos.

Las sensaciones de vez en cuando los abrumaban.

Kendall se abrazó a sí misma al sentir un escalofrío.

Kick bufó y se cruzó de brazos con una mueca.

Linnie sonrió victoriosa. Estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido en Brasil, y no se lo diría a nadie, Kendall se lo había hecho prometer sin excusas, ni siquiera sus padres lo sabían. Pero estaba feliz de que al menos la mayoría había tenido experiencias maravillosas en ese país. Era un lugar extraordinario.

 **(N/A: Yo misma lo experimenté. Brasil, un país que me encantaría volver a visitar!)**

— ¿Y bien? ¿Alguien se ofrece para el traje reciclable?

— ¡Yo quiero! — Gunther alzó la mano.

Al parecer, el conocer el tema, les animó bastante.

— Gunther…— Escribió su nombre. — Lo siguiente… Es disfrazarse de un personaje famoso.

— ¡Hazlo tú, Kick! — Jackie miró al castaño, quien hizo una mueca. — Disfrázate de uno de tus ídolos.

Linnie miró expectante al acróbata, quien parecía meditarlo.

— Agh. — Chasqueó la lengua. — Bien.

— ¡Maravilloso!

— La siguiente es… "Muestra tu talento." — Kick alzó la vista rápidamente. — Aquí debes demostrar algo realmente increíble y que sea realmente original…— Calló cuando Kick alzó la mano con una sonrisa.

— Eso es lo mío.

— ¡Ja! ¡Bien! Te veo más motivado, me gusta. — Siguió leyendo mientras anotaba los nombres. — Mm… EL siguiente es "Ritmo". — Se cruzó de brazos. — Umm… ¿Cómo explicarlo? — Miró a su hermana. — ¿Me ayudas, Barbie?

Kendall rodó de ojos.

— No me llames así. — Agarró el papel con brusquedad y lo leyó. Se levantó de su asiento ante la atenta mirada de todos. — En "ritmo", requerimos un grupo para que realicen sonidos rítmicos dignos de una canción o que sea lo suficientemente melódico para los jueces. Pero SIN instrumentos. Ya saben, pueden golpear lápices contra la mesa, buscando algún ritmo, dar zapateos, golpear la mesa. Esas cosas. — Se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Alguna demostración, Perkins?

Kendall dirigió su mirada esmeralda hacia los ojos zafiros de Kick.

—… Necesito cuatro lápices y una regla.

Reynaldo y Jackie le entregaron lo que quería. Le entregó la regla y dos lápices a su hermana.

— ¿Haremos la de siempre? — Preguntó la mayor.

— Sí.

Ambas se colocaron en cada lado del escritorio.

— Uno.

— Dos.

— ¡Tres! — Soltaron ambas.

 **(N/A: Contemplen, esto es lo que hacen Kendall y Linnie "/watch?v=Ln0MBPrCtfU")**

Kendall comenzó con toqueteos simples del lápiz contra la mesa, para luego acelerarlos, alternar la posición de los lápices, provocando distintos sonidos cada vez que la punta o la base chocaban contra el escritorio. Linnie se le sumó con el sonido de la regla, como si estuviera jugando con ella. La soltó de repente para unírsele en el ritmo de lápices. Las manos también chocaban para generar un zumbido suave pero agradable. Linnie terminó el ritmo cuando barrió con destreza el lápiz contra la mesa.

Todos estaban sorprendidos y boquiabiertos con lo que habían hecho las Perkins. Jackie se levantó abruptamente con uan sonrisa.

— ¡ESO FUE SORPRENDENTE!

— ¿Por qué no participan ustedes?

— Yo lo haría, pero Linnie no puede. — Kendall se sentó.

— Es cierto. Yo solo soy su mentora. El participar sería trampa y nos descalificarían.

—… Uh…

— Entonces busquémosle un remplazo a Kendall.

— ¡Yo quiero hacerlo! — Jackie alzó la mano, encantada.

Kendall se giró.

— Muy bien, pero tendrás que practicar, no es fácil en un principio, pero después te sale fluido. — Le sonrió.

— ¡SÍ! ¡Daré mi mejor esfuerzo!

Gunther sonrió, encantado de la emoción de su novia.

— ¡Muy bien! — Leyó. — La siguiente es la presentación de algún proyecto extraño por parte de los científicos. Allí verán qué diablos hacen. — Se encogió de hombros. — Pero necesitamos que creen algo realmente impresionante.

— Yo lo haré. — Reynaldo alzó la mano.

— ¿Quién más? Necesito que sea grupo.

— ¿Quién querría? — Preguntó sarcásticamente el acróbata.

— Yo.

Reynaldo vio sorprendido a Kendall quien había alzado la mano.

— También yo. — Mouth alzó la mano. — Será divertido.

— Um… ¿Puedo? — El chico emo alzó tímidamente la mano.

Linnie encontró muy tierno ese gesto.

— ¡Claro! — Anotó a su hermana, a su ex, a Mouth y al chico emo.

— ¡MUY BIEN! — Se subió en el escritorio, desconcertando a todos. — ¡ES HORA DE QUE SE ENTEREN DE LAS ACTIVIDADES EN LAS QUE TODOS PARTICIPARÁN!

—… ¿Tu hermana siempre ha sido así? — Jackie le susurró a Kendall.

La rubia solo sonrió. Extrañaba esa faceta de su hermana, verla ahora le hacía feliz.

— ¡Las actividades son: Coreografía y Porras!

Kendall ahora comprendió el por qué de la emoción de su hermana.

Sus padres nunca aprobaron el sueño de Linnie, el cual era ser una bailarina profesional. Por eso, ser mentora y guiadora de ello le animaba.

— ¿Coreografía?

— ¿Porras?

— Coreografía es un baile que tendrán que ejecutar TODOS. Tiene que ser bien sincronizado, con movimientos GENIALES. — Saltó del escritorio. — Y perfectos. Ya les tengo la canción y la coreografía planeada. Más que una canción, es un mix de muchas canciones, donde tanto hombres como mujeres no tendrán que avergonzarse. Hay pasos para los chicos y para las chicas.

— Mm…— Los chicos no eran muy buenos para bailar. — ¿Y si no participamos?

— DESCALIFICADOS.

—… Pero… ¿Qué ganamos con estas Alianzas?

— Les diré QUÉ ganan. — Se sentó en el escritorio. — Ganan recuerdos.

Kendall sonrió.

El regalo de Linnie era que tuviera un recuerdo bello e inolvidable, con el fin que una vez se fuera, estaría satisfecha con lo que hizo en Mellowbrook.

— Recuerdos que llevarán por el resto de sus vidas. — Sonrió con melancolía. — Una vez que se gradúen, algunos tendrán que romper lazos especiales.

Kick alzó las cejas.

Gunther bajó la mirada.

Jackie miró con tristeza a su novio.

En general, todos entristecieron.

— Para ustedes es divertido querer irse de aquí, y lo es. Serán libres de todos los ancianos que los molestan. — Sonrió con burla. — Pero también se separarán y perderán muchas cosas y personas saliendo de aquí.

—…

— ¡EN FIN! Porras deben saber lo que es. Es casi lo mismo que coreografía, solo que deben usar esos pompones, hacer piruetas, elevar personas, esas cosas. — Les guiñó un ojo. — Y adivinen: también tengo hecho su mix de porras. — Mostró dos discos.

— ¿Los hiciste tú? — Preguntó su hermana.

— Si hay algo que me fascina además de bailar, es hacer mi propio mix. — Se rio. — ¡MUY BIEN! Cada uno sabe lo que tiene que hacer. — Miró a todos. — Los que no participan en nada más además de porras y coreografía, no los obligaré a meterse a una actividad que no les gusta, A EXCEPCIÓN DE ESTOS BAILES TAN GENIALES. — Les amenazó. — Pero sería genial que ayudaran, por ejemplo a recolectar reciclables, opinar acerca de lo que se planea, ya saben, esas cosas. — Suspiró. — Comenzaremos practicar mañana los bailes, el tiempo que tengan libre, vengan a mí. Aunque les sugiero que se queden después de clases.

Todos asintieron y escucharon el timbre de salida.

Mientras todos salían, platicaban más animados con respecto a la actividad de "Alianzas", cosa que hizo sonreír un poco a Kendall. Era bueno que Linnie haya motivado a sus compañeros para la última actividad de la preparatoria solo para hacerla feliz a ella.

Fue un gesto muy dulce.

— Con que Harvard.

Se giró abruptamente para girarse sorprendida.

—… Me asustaste, Clarence.

— Era la idea. — Sonrió. Kendall solo le correspondió el gesto de forma suave. — ¿Por qué vas a Harvard, Perkins?

—…— Frunció el ceño. — ¿Acaso no puedo?

— Encuentro extraño que quieras irte, y curiosamente después de lo que pasó en Brasil.

La expresión de Kendall se deformó en una mueca de molestia e incomodidad.

Como odiaba tocar ese tema.

El solo recordarlo le causaba una profunda vergüenza.

Se sentía humillada.

— Sigues creyéndote el centro de atención, Buttowski. Me das lástima. — Escupió con veneno sus palabras para salir de allí y alejarse de él.

Kick se había quedado con una mueca de desagrado en su rostro. La rubia había crecido y sabía contraatacar con más crueldad que antes.

Trató de restarle importancia.

.

.

.

— ¿Gunther?

El rubio vikingo y su novia se voltearon para ver a Kendall.

— ¿Puedo hablar con tu novia solo unos minutos?

— Claro, Kendall. — Le sonrió amistosamente.

Jackie se despidió y se acercó a la rubia.

— ¿Qué pasa, Kens?

— Umm… Verás…— Ugh. El ser antisocial había provocado que fuera tímida con algunas personas. — En lo que nos inscribimos juntas…

— ¿Qué hay con ello?

—… Pues, necesitamos practicar ahora. — La castaña abrió más los ojos, sorprendida. — Necesitas preparación. Si hoy no estás ocupada…-

— ¡CLARO QUE QUIERO IR A TU CASA! — Kendall parpadeó, sorprendida que le haya leído la mente. — ¡Nos vemos a las seis!

—… Claro. — Sonrió.

.

.

.

— ¡SALUD!

— Gracias, chicos. No tuvieron que molestarse.

— Tú has hecho demasiado por nosotros, Wade. Lo merecías. — Kick le sonrió a su amigo.

Gunther asintió.

— Ahhh…— suspiró. — Pareciera ayer que eran el pequeño acróbata y su amigo. Y pensar que dentro de un mes serán libres de hacer lo que quieran… No merezco celebrar con ustedes, chicos, yo ya soy un anciano comparado con ustedes. — Gunther se rio.

— No digas eso, Wade.

— Sí, mejor hagamos la competencia de siempre.

— ¡Hey, esperen! — Wake se interpuso. — No estoy de acuerdo con la competencia de quien bebe más Guepardex hoy.

— ¿Por qué no?

—… Porque…— Sacó un enorme caja. — ¡Quiero que compitamos con la nueva Guepardex! Esta es para adultos.

Kick alzó una ceja.

— ¿Qué diferencia tiene?

— Tiene alcohol, por eso es…— Usó los dedos para hacer de comillas. — "Para adultos."

— Pff. Boberías. Pero será divertido. — Estiró su mano para recibir una lata.

— ¡MUY BIEN, EMPECEMOS!

.

.

.

— ¡NO PUEDOOOO! — Lloriqueó la pobre castaña.

— Sí, si puedes. — Kendall sonrió con paciencia. — Estás mejorando aunque no lo notes. Yo sí puedo notarlo. Anda, no te frustres.

— Ay, Kendall… ¿Cómo hiciste para lograr que te saliera?

— Con práctica. Mucha práctica. — Se rio.

Jackie se le quedó viendo, incomodándola.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa?

— Has cambiado mucho, Kendall.

— Umm. — Miró hacia otro lado, incómoda. — Pues sí. He cambiado mucho.

— Muchísimo, diría yo. — Sonrió. — Pero me gusta tu cambio. No lo digo porque seas antisocial, lo digo en el sentido que eres más abierta. Aunque no lo creas, eres más honesta ahora que cuando éramos niñas. — La de ojos esmeraldas sonrió. — ¡Además, mírate! — La señaló. — ¡Estás candente! ¡Todos te comen con la vista!

—… Jackie…— Se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

— ¡Pero es cierto! Y lamento decírtelo, pero muchos quieren llevarte a la cama.

— ¿Solo porque traigo la cara de virgen María? — Rodó de ojos.

— No podrías serlo. — Sonrió con malicia. La rubia frunció el ceño. — Porque yo sé que tú ya no eres virgen.

—…

.

.

.

— ¡Fue tan romántico que quise llorar!

— Gunther, es solo sexo. ¿Qué tiene de especial? Cualquier chica te haría sentir lo mismo. — El acróbata rodó de ojos ante el emotivo relato de cómo fue su primera vez con su novia.

— ¡Te equivocas, amigo! — El rubio lo miró con los ojos llorosos. El pobre ya estaba borracho. — ¡No es lo mismo cuando es con la que AMAS, Kick! ¡Es completamente diferente! Sientes que tooooooooooooooodo es hermoso en tu vida…

— Sí, sigue soñando amigo. — Wade se rio. — Aunque desgraciadamente, admito que el vikingo tiene razón.

Kick frunció el ceño.

— Yo tuve ciieeeeeeeentos de chicas. — Se rio. — Y sí, es bueno tener sexo, es saludable. — Levantó su dedo pulgar en señal de completa afirmación. — ¡Y lo digo enserio! Y es realmente placentero. — Kick pudo ver una sombra de tristeza en los ojos de su amigo. — Pero el vikingo tiene razón cuando dice que se siente diferente cuando es con la persona indicada.

— ¿En qué te basas?

— Conocí a la chica de mis sueños, acróbata. — Suspiró. — Era perfecta a mis ojos. Y de verdad se sintió diferente.

— ¿Qué fue de ella? Nunca nos mencionaste que tenías novia.

—…— Negó con la cabeza. — No, ella y yo terminamos hace mucho.

—…— Alzó una ceja.

—… Estuve con otra mientras estaba con ella.

Gunther lo miró con desconcierto. Las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

— ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

— ¡Estaba borraaaaaaaaaaaachooooo! Como ahora. Pero no cambia lo que hice, ella me odió y terminó conmigo. — Se rio con tristeza. — Fin de la historia. — Miró al castaño, que parecía pensativo. — ¿Qué hay de ti, acróbata? ¿Alguna chica que tengas en la mira?

— No.

— ¿Ni siquiera una?

— No.

— ¿Entonces aún eres virgen? — Wade puso una expresión de completa decepción.

Kick hizo una mueca.

Y suspiró.

—… No.

— Ah, pues con razón…— Calló al darse cuenta de la respuesta del chico. — ¡¿NO?!

— Ah, el tema intocable. — Suspiró el rubio. El hombre mayor miró alternativamente al vikingo borracho y al castaño que también estaba al borde de caer en la ebriedad.

—… ¿Y con quién fue?

Kick se encogió de hombros.

De verdad el tema le era un dolor de cabeza.

Solo con una persona lo hablaba bien.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Con quién?

Terminó por soltar todo el aire contenido.

— Kendall Perkins.

.

.

.

— ¿De dónde sacas eso?

No.

No habría sido capaz de abrir su maldito hocico, ¿o sí?

— No. Pero se te nota en la cara. Te quitaron la estampa de "virgen". — Se rio.

La rubia se sonrojó.

— ¿Fue con el baboso de Reynaldo?

— ¿Eh? Ah… No. — Su voz sonó algo forzada.

— ¿No? — Alzó las cejas con incredulidad y curiosidad.

— No.

— Entonces, ¿con quién?

—… Fue en Brasil…-

— ¡¿En Brasil?! ¿Y con quién? ¿Con un chico que conociste o…?

— No. Es… Alguien de la preparatoria.

—… ¿Quién?

Kendall susurró un nombre, pero la castaña no le escuchó bien.

— ¿Eh?

—… Clarence Buttowski.

 _-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k-_

— _Escucha. No quiero que hablemos de esto jamás. Y si llegamos a hacerlo, que sea discreto. No quiero que NADIE se entere de esto._

 _Cerró los ojos con fuerza._

— _Bien._

 _-E-n-d-s-_

— ¡¿CON KICK?! ¿CÓMO? Es decir… Ya tengo una idea de _cómo_ pasó el acto, sino… ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué pasó?

—… Pues…

.

.

.

—… Yo la forcé.

Wade miró con la boca abierta al acróbata, que parecía rehuir a todas las miradas.

 _Continuará…_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOhHhHh!**

 **MOMENTO DE TENSIÓN!**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!**

 **NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAP!**

 **Rossana's Mind.**

 **Reviews?**


	3. La misión de los reyes

**CAPÍTULO 3! YUJUUU! ¿Qué les está pareciendo al historia? Pues, la relación KXK es muy complicada por lo sucedido en el pasado.**

 **En fin, este capítulo complicará mucho más las cosas para ellos!**

 **COMENCEMOS!**

Capítulo 3: _¡La misión de los reyes!_

 _-F-l-a-s-h—B-a-c-k-_

 _No recordaba cómo diablos pasó. Pero ahí estaban. Sentados uno al lado del otro, JODIDAMENTE CERCA. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos por ese simple hecho._

 _Su sangre se calentó, parecía lava corriendo en sus venas. Su respiración se agitó de repente y el calor del cuerpo de la rubia junto con la noche tan calurosa de Brasil lo hicieron actuar de forma impulsiva, ignorando los gritos de su mente._

 _Después de todo, él nunca escuchaba la razón._

 _-E-n-d-s-_

— ¡BUTTOWSKI! — Dio un respingo y alzó la vista.

Allí estaba Linnie Perkins con un bate de baseball en su mano, apunto de golpearlo.

— Arriba. AHORA.

El castaño rodó de ojos y se unió al grupo que estaba practicando "porras".

La rubia hizo una mueca. No culpaba a Buttowski, la mayoría de los hombres parecían muy incómodos el tener que bailar luego de escuchar el mix de la actividad. Estaba segura que el mix de "Coreografía" les gustaría, pero el de "porras" se veía más femenino.

—…— Suspiró. — Chicos, HOMBRES. Escuchen. — La mujer se veía suplicante. — Yo entiendo que crean que harán el ridículo.

— ¿No será así? — Se mofó el acróbata.

— ¡Claro que no! — Se cruzó de brazos. — _"¡Maldita sea, no entiendo como Kendall lo soporta!"_ — Pensó la mayor. — Hay pedazos de canciones donde los pasos de lso hombres no tendrán que ser tan marcados como el de las mujeres como mover las caderas y mostrar más pecho. — Negó con la cabeza. — El de los hombres puede ser más flojo y relajado, resaltando el hecho que son del género masculino. — Los chicos la veían interesados. — Si ustedes quieren hacer algo sexy, ya es cosa de ustedes. — Se burló.

— ¡Yo quiero! — El rubio alzó la mano. Kick le bajó la mano a su mejor amigo rápidamente.

Linnie soltó una carcajada. Divisó a lo lejos a su hermana menor Kendall, que le estaba enseñando los pasos a las chicas. Al parecer, ellas estaban más motivadas.

— ¡Hey, Barbie!

Kendall hizo una mueca, pero la ignoró olímpicamente.

— ¡Vamos, princesa, escúchame!

Nada.

— ¡KENDALL!

— ¿Qué? — Se volteó con una burlona sonrisa.

Linnie infló los cachetes. Su hermanita sabía cómo joderla.

— Ven acá.

La rubia chasqueó la lengua, bajo la atenta mirada de la mayoría de sus compañeros. Linnie sonrió, su hermanita no se aprovechaba de la popularidad que tenía en la población masculina.

— ¿Qué? — Dijo al acercarse mientras se ataba el cabello en una cola alta.

— Verás… Tú tienes MUCHA más paciencia que yo. — Juntó ambas manos. — Y tú sabes pasos de baile masculinos, ¿verdad? Podrías ayudar a los chicos para que se complementen con el de las chicas.

Kendall hizo una mueca. Su plan era estar con Jackie para enseñarle lo que necesitaba para el concurso de ritmo, reunirse con su grupo para el experimento, y practicar deletreo. En cuanto a los bailes, quería pasar desapercibida, sobre todo con ciertas presencias que no eran de su comodidad, pero…

— Bien.

— ¡Eres la mejor! ¡Te dejo a cargo de ellos!

La rubia menor asintió para ver a su hermana reunirse con las chicas. Dirigió sus ojos esmeraldas a los chicos, que la miraban con atención adicional.

— Muy bien. — Resopló. — Supongo que Linnie les dijo que preocuparse de parecer nenas no es un drama, ¿verdad? — Ellos asintieron. — Perfecto. Pero a diferencia de Linnie, yo quiero pasos perfectos. Puede que sean suaves o simples, PERO QUE SEAN SINCORNIZADOS. No quiero nada desordenado. — Exigió.

Kick chasqueó la lengua, aburrido.

— Buttowski. — Maldijo mentalmente. Ya era la segunda vez que le llamaban la atención. Miró con molestia a la rubia. — Yo sé que esto no te gusta, pero si quieres ganar, tendrás que hacerlo.

—…

— Además, los hombres generalmente no tienen que hacer tantos pasos en las "porras".

— ¿Ah, sí? — Preguntó Reynaldo, alzando una ceja.

— No. Solo ayudan a realizar las piruetas, elevaciones, ya saben. Hay pasos que no podrán hacer, por lo que tendrán que hacer "ruedas", elevar a una chica, o ustedes mismos podrían elevarse. — Se encogió de hombros.

—…

—…— Suavizó su mirada estricta. — Tranquilos, no tendrán un infierno como nosotras.

— ¡Kendall! ¡Comencemos!

— ¡Bien! ¡Chicos, reúnanse! ¡TODOS!

Todos se reunieron literalmente muy juntos para el desagrado de las rubias.

—… Necesito que las más pequeñas estén adelante, lograrán distinguirse más. — Este año, en el salón habían más chicas, por lo cual generó una fila de seis chicas adelante y cinco atrás. Las últimas cinco estaban intercaladas entre el espacio que hacían las de adelante.

— ¿Adónde irás tú, Kens?

— Atrás, no soy tan pequeña. Además, hay cinco atrás. — Se colocó al lado de Jackie. Miró a su hermana. — ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo se ve?

— Bien. Pero falta acomodar a los muchachos.

Kendall asintió.

— No se muevan, chicas. — Ellas asintieron.

Ambas rubias se acercaron a los hombres. De cierto modo, los años le habían hecho bien a cada uno. Todos eran altos, así que harían un gran espectáculo.

—… Mm. — Kendall se alejó un poco. Calculó mentalmente la distancia y la estatura de cada uno de sus compañeros. — Los chicos deberían ir en a la altura de las chicas de adelante.

— ¿Segura?

— Sí.

Kendall cogió un cuaderno y lo anotó enseguida.

 _Gunther – Reynaldo – Chico emo – Mouth – Jake – Buttowski_

 _Mary – Jade – Jenner – Jane – Jackie – Yo (Kendall)_

 _Emily – Lucy – Hanna – Alexandra – Valerie – Katherine_

 _[PÚBLICO]_

 _POSICIÓN1_

Kendall terminó de escribir y se lo mostró a su hermana. Ella sonrió.

— Me gusta. — Miró a todos. — ¡MUY BIEN,COMENCEMOS LA PRIMERA PARTE!

— ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIÍ! — Todas las chicas saltaron, emocionadas.

Por otro lado, los chicos se quedaron callados.

Sería una laaaaaaaaaarga tarde.

.

.

.

— ¡Muy bien! Descansen.

Todos cayeron al suelo, casi muriendo.

Las chicas estaban orgullosas del GRAN AVANCE que llevaban.

Y los chicos nunca imaginaron lo agotador y lo difícil que era bailar.

Linnie sonrió.

— Esto no es solo por mí, ¿verdad?

Giró su cabeza para mirar a su hermana menor.

— Haces también esto por ti. Después de todo, tu sueño fue enseñar baile de todo tipo.

Linnie sonrió con tristeza. Bailar fue un sueño destruido por sus padres, pero cuando tuvo la oportunidad de motivar a esos odiosos chicos que tenía allí, aunque no fuera lo mismo, el solo asimilarlo a su sueño le parecía maravillosa la sensación.

— Terminarán amando bailar, yo lo sé. — Sonrió con arrogancia digna de los Perkins. Kendall se rio.

— Iré a ducharme, hoy también vendrá Jackie. — Le mencionó.

— Bien, así no cenaremos solas. Porque mamá y papá…-

— Ya sé. — Le cortó abruptamente. Linnie hizo una mueca al ver la expresión de su hermana. — Es lo normal.

Kendall se alejó de su hermana para acercarse a Jackie, quien al verla le sonrió. La rubia le correspondió el gesto y le extendió una botella de agua.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí.

— ¡Oye, Kendall! — Mary y todas las chicas se acercaron al par para rodearlas en un círculo sentadas. — ¿De dónde sacaron esos pasos tan geniales con tu hermana?

—… Pues… Linnie y yo solíamos tomar clases de baile en las vacaciones de invierno y de verano. Adquirimos distintos tipos y eso.

— ¡Genial! Tu hermana es GENIALÍSIMA. — Exclamó Jane. — ¿Acaso es una bailarina profesional?

La expresión de la rubia se congeló.

—… Um…-

— ¡OH, MIEERDAAA!

Todos dirigieron su vista hacia Linnie, quien había palidecido completamente.

— ¡Se me olvidó decirles algo IMPORTANTÍSIMO! — Todos se pusieron de pie. — Necesitamos escoger reyes, ¡AHORA!

—… ¿Re…? Ah, cierto.

— ¿Ah?

— Verán… Tenemos que escoger a un chico a una chica con ciertas cualidades, pues tendrán que presentan una especie de musical.

—… ¿Musical?

— Ya saben, cantar mientras hacen bailes o dramatizan cosas, ya saben, como _High School Musical_ — La mayor se cruzó de brazos. — Muy bien. Necesito a un chico que cante, pero que cante MUY bien.

— Gunther puede rapear.

— Kick, yo ya no tengo esa habilidad. Yo ya no me enojo con nada ahora que estoy con Jackie. — El castaño hizo una mueca de asco al ver a su mejor amigo TAN enamorado.

— Rapear puede ser una posibilidad muy baja, Buttowski. — Kick miró a Linnie. — Deben cantar tanto el rey como la reina. Y DUDO mucho que una chica sepa rapear por como son, sin ofender a nadie.

—… ¿Qué hacen normalmente?

— Ya saben, interpretar canciones de amor y bla bla bla. — Linnie hizo gestos con la mano. Kendall rodó de ojos. — Pueden meterse otros, pero solo para participar en la instrumental. La vocal, NO.

— Muy bien, necesitan a un chico y a una chica que canten bien.

— ¡NO SOLO ESO, HERMANITA! — Linnie se le acercó peligrosamente, logrando que diera un respingo. — ¡Tienen que ser PERFECTOS! Necesitan un BUEN número, una buena canción que no siempre sea lo mismo, tal vez amor, pero que no sea lo importante, no lo sé. — Negó con la cabeza.

—…

— Además, la reina no solo tiene que cantar, debe IRRADIAR poder, dar a entender que la que manda es ella, al igual que el rey, cada uno ejerce su poder con solo ser visto y expresar sus sentimientos en…-

— No fuiste reina, ¿verdad?

— ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!

— Parece ser otro sueño no cumplido en tu vida. — Kendall sonrió en broma. Linnie solo se encogió levemente.

—… Mm… Bien. Solo tomen un trozo de papel, escriban un nombre para proponer y el POR QUÉ. Así escogeré YO, quienes serán los condenados. — Todos se estremecieron al ver la sonrisa macabra en el rostro de la mayor. — Ya pueden irse.

Todos asintieron y se fueron a las duchas para asearse.

.

.

.

— ¡Jackie! ¿Nos vamos?

— Ah, um…— La castaña miró a otro lado. — Disculpen, chicos. Pero… Hoy prefiero irme con las chicas. ¿Les molesta? — Miró de reojo sus expresiones desconcertadas. — ¡Es que…! ¡Tengo que practicar con Kendall! Sí, eso. Y, pues… Lo siento, amorcito. — Miró con tristeza a Gunther.

— No te preocupes. — El rubio le sonrió. — Es bueno que ya nadie está solo. Además, está bien que tengas amistades femeninas. No es como si te lo prohibiéramos. — Se encogió de hombros.

Jackie sonrió alegremente y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

— ¡Gracias, chicos! ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Kick la vio alejarse y miró a Gunther.

— ¿Con que nadie esté solo?

— Sip. Además, Jackie pareció llevarse bien con Kendall, es bueno que ella tampoco esté sola. Siempre me dio lástima ver que nunca tuvo amigos.

El castaño no dijo nada, ya suficiente tuvo con la resaca de la mañana y recordar que se le había escapado algo que no debió hablar con nadie, además de Gunther.

Y como el vikingo conocía tan bien al acróbata, supo enseguida qué estaba pensando.

— No creo que el que le hayas dicho a Wade sea malo, Kick.

—… ¿Tú crees?

— Claro. Además, él no cree que la hayas forzado.

— Pero…-

— Vamos, Kick. Hasta yo creo que no fue así. — Los ojos azules del chico se oscurecieron. — ¿Aún te sientes culpable?

¿Aún se sentía culpable?

No lo sabía.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados.

Y lo detestaba.

Por eso el solo ver a la rubia le causaba problemas y querer alejarse de ella.

Sus contradicciones aumentaban estando cerca de ella.

Si bien no se arrepentía del _acto_ , se arrepentía de lo ocurrido después.

Esa calurosa noche había sido _increíble_ , pero al amanecer se volvió una pesadilla.

Ella fue su enemiga, la persona más odiosa que había conocido. Con el paso de los años, sus peleas fueron disminuyendo al conseguir cierto grado de madurez, sin embargo, seguían sin llevarse bien. Pero esa noche en Brasil, solo pasó. Y no supo cómo rayos afrontarlo. Había hecho algo _extremadamente asombroso_ , ¿pero con qué consecuencias?

Al abrir los ojos y verla a su lado abrazándose a sí misma entre las sábanas enredadas y con lágrimas empapando su rostro no fue una buena forma de comenzar el nuevo día.

Esa fue la primera y última vez que la vio llorar.

Su pena era palpable, su dolor, su angustia. No comprendía el por qué, entonces algo concluyó.

Se arrepentía de lo ocurrido.

Y tras aguantar el dolor de cabeza, también recordó sus palabras antes que ocurriera.

" _E-Espera."_

No esperó.

" _¡Esto NO está bien!"_

Estuvo bien esa noche, o al menos eso creyó él en medio de su primera vez en su estado de ebriedad.

" _¡Por favor, detente!"_

Él nunca escuchaba a nadie. ¿Por qué ella sería la excepción?

. . .

—… ¿Y bien?

Kick no dijo nada.

.

.

.

—… Así que fue con Kick.

Kendall paralizó sus dedos en el piano.

—… Jackie…-

— ¡Lo siento! Es solo que… No me dijiste nada ayer, solo me dijiste quién… Y estoy MUY sorprendida. Ustedes se odiaban… Pero también contesta a mis dudas de el por qué ya ni se miran.

Para la castaña de anteojos le era difícil ver a su amigo acróbata sin desviar la mirada, incómoda. No comprendía. ¿Acaso había sido algo malo?

—…— Suspiró. — Estaba borracho.

— ¿Ah? — Se giró abruptamente y la vio nuevamente tocar su piano.

— Yo…— Resopló, molesta. — Sí, lo admito. Yo… Sentía cosas por Buttowski en aquel entonces. El pelear con él era para llamar su atención, aunque claro, también había ciertas cosas que… Ugh, el punto es… Que seguí sintiendo cosas por él hasta el viaje a Brasil.

—…

— Faltaba poco para que nos fuéramos, yo siempre iba a las fiestas, y bailaba de vez en cuando.

— ¡Sí, lo recuerdo! — Sonrió. — Ya veo el por qué de tus grandes pasos.

Kendall sonrió levemente.

— Cuando me cansé y quise leer un poco antes de irme al hotel y dormir… Me encontré a Buttowski moliéndose a golpes con un chico. No supe el por qué, lo que escuché es que el extraño comenzó primero.

— ¡Ah! Yo sé la historia. — La castaña apoyó su cara en su palma derecha. — Los maestros no intervendrían en nuestra diversión, pero que los HOMBRES protegieran a las chicas como HUESO SANTO. Todo pudo pasar en Brasil, sobre todo con nosotras.

—…

— El chico ese quiso acercarse a una de nosotras, no recuerdo a quien, y Kick al parecer son del "tipo ebrio violento", pues reaccionó PÉSIMO y ya se estaba agarrando a golpes con él.

—… Ya veo. — Siguió tocando. — Bueno, vi que Gunther fue a detenerlo y lo quiso llevar al hotel. Tuve que acompañarlos porque tu novio también estaba borracho. — Le sonrió con picardía.

— Ah, eso… Es que tuvimos una pequeña discusión…— Se rio nerviosamente. — Y al parecer lo dejé muy deprimido.

Kendall se rio.

— Cuando llegamos al hotel, como esos dos compartían habitación, los dejé allí y yo me fui a la mía.

—… ¿Pero?

Ugh…

Pero…

 _-E-s-a—N-o-c-h-e-_

 _Kendall no podía dormir. Aún se escuchaban los zumbidos de la música fuerte de la DISCO que estaba al lado del hotel. Como ella tenía habitación para ella sola, no tuvo más opción que pasearse en ella para que le bajara algo de sueño. Al ver que no tendría resultado, siendo que también hacía un calor de mil demonios, decidió salir a los pasillos._

 _Grande fue su sorpresa ver a Clarence Buttowski tambaleándose en el pasillo._

 _Frunció el ceño y caminó hacia él._

— _Clarence._

 _El castaño se giró y la vio sorprendido, hasta que la miró con una enorme mueca de desagrado._

— _¡Mira a quién tenemos aquí! ¡A la patrulla de la anti-diversión! — Casi escupió sus palabras._

 _La rubia rodó de ojos._

— _Clarence, estás borracho. Vete a dormir._

— _¡Claro que no!_

— _Claro que sí. — Le dijo suavemente. Estaba agotada y con ese calor infernal no podía dormir, no tenía energías para pelear. — Además, ¿qué hacías saliendo de tu habitación? En tu estado, te puede pasar cualquier cosa._

— _¡Y a ti QUÉ te importa!_

— _Escucha, Clarence…-_

— _Tengo orejas de pescado, Perkins. Adioooós._

 _Acróbata de mierda._

— _¡BIEN! Si despiertas en un estanque, es TU problema. Solo trataba de ayudarte._

— _Sí, sí, bien. Ya no molestes._

 _La rubia se iba a girar, pero notó que el castaño había palidecido notoriamente y se llevó una mano a la boca._

—… _Ay no…_

 _Lo agarró del brazo y corrió a su habitación y lo lanzó a su baño para que vomitara._

 _Si ensuciaban el hotel, tendrían que pagar de más. Y ella no quería tener problemas._

 _Cerró la puerta de su baño para no ver la escena de ver a su némesis vomitando toda la mierda que había ingerido._

 _Se sentó en su cama, esperando a que el chico se sintiera mejor para echarlo. Lo llevaría hasta su habitación y después que ÉL se ocuparía de sus estupideces._

 _Si no era con acrobacias, era con alcohol._

 _Se cruzó de brazos._

 _Escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse._

— _Usé tu enjuague bucal. Sabe a mierda._

 _La rubia le miró mal._

— _Me encargaré de tirarlo a la basura. ¡Y claro que va a saber mal si aún tenías sabor a vómito en tu boca, imbécil! — Negó con la cabeza._

 _Dejó de mirarlo para volver a mirar sus piernas desnudas. Solo llevaba puesto un camisón de noche debido al calor._

 _Dio un respingo al sentir un peso extra a su lado. El castaño se había sentado a su lado, chocando sus brazos y hombros entre sí._

 _Kendall hizo una mueca mientras rezaba que con la oscuridad de la noche, esta lograra ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas._

 _De repente la música no le fue tan molesta, pareció pasar a segundo plano._

 _Él no decía nada, ella tampoco._

—… _Um…_

— _Escucha. — Le cortó el acróbata._

 _La rubia decidió obedecerle sin pelear. Entonces la reconoció._

 _Era una de las canciones que les habían enseñado a bailar cuando fueron a recorrer en un pequeño barco._

 _La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír, sintiendo unas enormes ganas de bailar._

—… _Ahhh…— El chico suspiró. — No me acuerdo de los pasos. Te pediría que me los enseñaras, pero conociéndote…-_

— _Mmph. — Le cortó tras agarrarlo del brazo para ponerlo de pie. — Si hay algo que me gusta además de estudiar y aprobar materias, es bailar._

— _¿De verdad? Jamás creí que te gustaría algo "normal" en las chicas. — Se burló, tambaleándose un poco._

— _No me provoques, Clarence. — Sonrió con arrogancia. — Tú tendrás buenos pasos, pero yo. — Se señaló con el dedo. — Tengo los mejores._

— _Pues entonces recuérdame cómo rayos son los pasos de esa canción._

 _La rubia solo sonrió y le ayudó._

 _Aunque claro, no fue una tarea fácil, en especial cuando se trataba de un adolescente borracho que se tambaleaba como si el suelo se moviese. Kendall soltó unas cuantas carcajadas de vez en cuando al verle casi caer del mareo, causando irritación en el acróbata. Iba a ser solo una canción, pero a lo lejos escucharon reproducir todas las canciones que les habían enseñado a bailar, por lo que terminaron bailando todo._

 _Y finalmente, ambos cayeron sentados nuevamente en la misma posición anterior._

 _Ambos estaban sudando y estaban sumamente cansados._

 _La rubia se giró para decirle que se fuera de una vez para evitar ilusionarse con un estudiante increíblemente… ebrio._

 _Pero no pudo hacerlo._

 _Grande fue su desconcierto al ver que él también se había girado a verla al mismo tiempo que ella._

 _Y se quedaron así, sorprendidos ambos se estar tan cerca._

 _Y ante lo siguiente, a pesar de sus protestas y súplicas que esto NO estaba bien, que al día siguiente él ya ni siquiera tomaría en cuenta su existencia, él siguió sin decir_ _ **nada**_ _._

 _-E-n-d-s-_

—… A la mañana siguiente, me pidió que no hablara de esto con nadie de la escuela. Y no lo hice, salvo con mi hermana y ahora contigo. — Finalizó su relato.

Jackie no sabía qué rayos decir. A Kendall apenas la estaba conociendo luego de superar su obsesión con su amigo para luego conocer mejor a las personas. Tal vez Kendall fuera estricta y una sabelotodo, pero lo que le había ocurrido fue…

Humillante.

Sabía que la rubia se sentía realmente humillada por lo ocurrido, hasta ofendida, y por eso decidió cortar lazos con el acróbata para siempre con el fin de quedarse con la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Lo que había hecho Kick era digno para subirlo y bajarlo a insultos con palabrotas de alto tono para que entendiera lo que hizo. Pero tampoco lo culpaba del todo, él nunca supo cómo rayos tratar con sentimientos como esos, el lidiar con ellos siempre habían sido un caos para él.

Quizás por eso habían llegado a todo, pero a la vez a nada.

.

.

.

— ¡BUENOS DÍAS, CHICOS! — Linnie golpeó su cuaderno con fuerza contra el escritorio. — Muy bien. Entréguenme los papeles donde escribieron a los posibles reyes y el por qué. El papel que no tenga justificativo NO tendrá validez.

La rubia mayor fue quitándole el papel a cada uno de sus "alumnos" y comenzó a leerlos en silencio.

Kendall se estremeció al ver la maliciosa sonrisa en los labios rosados brillantes de su hermana.

Kick hizo una mueca.

Gunther sonrió.

Jackie también, como si fueran cómplices.

—… Hay dos nombres en particular que se repiten mucho, ¿saben? Tal vez usemos a estos reyes. Será _muy_ interesante. — Se levantó para pasearse en el aula. — Leeré los papeles que proponen al rey.

" _ **Es original. Sabe tocar la guitarra con gran maestría, sabe moverse."**_

" _ **Canta bien."**_

" _ **Es increíble."**_

— En fin, los demás dicen exactamente lo mismo. — Linnie se encogió de hombros. — Ese será nuestro rey, pero no revelaré su nombre por ahora. — Cogió otros papeles. — Veamos a la que repitieron más como reina.

" _ **Pidieron a la más bonita. Ella es bella."**_

" _ **Baila GENIAL."**_

" _ **La escuché cantar y tocar el piano, lo hace muy bien."**_

Kendall se paralizó.

No.

No, por favor.

Además de su hermana, solo hubo UNA persona que sabía que ella sabía tocar el piano.

Y esa era Jackie.

— ¡MUY BIEN! ¡Revelemos los nombres PARA QUE HAGAN ESTE LINDO MUSICAL!

— ¡LINNIE! — Kendall se puso abruptamente de pie.

Jackie se rio.

Gunther ensanchó su sonrisa.

Era hora que arreglaran las cosas de una buena vez.

E independiente de los resultados.

Que fuera como el destino lo quisiera.

— ¡Nuestros reyes son Kick Buttowski y Kendall Perkins!

 _Continuará…_


	4. Zafiro y Esmeralda

**JA! No pueden seguir huyendo! Así que es hora que se acerquen!**

 **NOTA: He leído los reviews… Y me llamó la atención que quieran que escriba lo sucedido en Brasil entre Kick y Kendall, sin embargo no creo poder hacerlo. Nunca he escrito escenas clasificadas "M", últimamente he leído algunas para tener alguna idea… Y yo creo que no sé… No creo que pueda hacerlo XD… Creo que podría hacerles un… Suave e inocente "lime", eso es todo. Espero que me dejen reviews con respecto a qué opinan.**

Capítulo 4: _Zafiro y Esmeralda._

Linnie no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al servirles una taza de café a Kick y a Kendall. Los tres estaban en la casa de las rubias. El castaño estaba cruzado de brazos con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras que Kendall, a su lado, tenía los labios apretados y sus ojos enfocados en cualquier lado que no fuese su ex enemigo. La mayor se retiró, pues ya no soportaba esa atmósfera tan densa y odiosa.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, esperando a que cualquiera de los dos dijese algo, pero les era imposible.

Kendall, se tragó su orgullo y dignidad para hablar.

—… Sé que no quieres hacer esto conmigo, pero… Si queremos ganar, tendremos que hacerlo. — Pronunció con la voz casi ahogada.

—… Bien. — Terminó por suspirar, ya un poco menos tenso. Agradecía que Kendall haya dado el primer paso, él dudó en hacerlo. — Supongo que deberíamos buscarnos alguna canción que nos pegue.

—… Sí. — Hizo una mueca pensativa. — ¿Qué te gusta?

— Rock. Metal. Pocas veces pop. — Le miró de reojo. — ¿Qué hay de ti?

—… Pues… Un poco de todo, supongo.

— Eso no ayuda.

— Claro que sí. — Le miró mal. — Tendremos menos problemas en elegir.

— ¿Te gusta _Nickelback_? — Decidió cambiar el tema.

— Sí. — Sonrió un poco. — Bastante.

— Es mi banda favorita. — Comentó mientras llevaba ambas manos detrás de su nuca. — Y puede que nos sirva porque interpretó una canción con una cantante.

—… Bien.

. . .

Linnie terminó de hornear algunas galletas. Lo dulce siempre subía el humor, así que esperaba que esos dos lograran entablar una conversación decente y amena.

Ella no era estúpida.

Linnie notaba muy bien la forma en que Buttowski miraba a su hermana menor. Puede que ni el mismo acróbata lo notara, pero él la miraba de una forma muy intensa. Casi melancólica, y a la vez resentida. Creía comprender a qué se debía, podía leer los pensamientos de Buttowski como si se tratase de un libro, pero Kendall jamás le creería si le dijese en voz alta.

Porque sabía que el castaño sentía algo por ella.

Asomó la cabeza al living, y dio un respingo cuando ambos la estaban mirando.

—… ¿Qué quieres? — Preguntó Kendall.

—… N-Nada…— contestó, un poco desconcertada. — ¿Ya saben qué harán para el show de reyes?

— Sí. — Contestaron ambos esta vez.

— ¡Genial! — Se acercó a ellos. — ¿Y me dirán…-?

— NO. — Le cortaron con una mirada severa.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿P-Por qué no? — Frunció el ceño. — ¡No es justo! ¡Yo debería guiarlos…!

— Queremos que sea una sorpresa. — Kendall sonrió un poco. — Solo le daremos los detalles a los que nos ayuden.

—… ¿Ajá…? ¿Y quiénes les ayudarán?

— Gunther. — Contestó el ojiazul.

— Jackie. — Dijo la de ojos verdes.

Linnie se cruzó de brazos. Si ellos querían mantenerlo en secreto para que no hubiese murmullos por los pasillos, a ella le parecía bien. Terminó por suspirar y sonrió.

— Ustedes ganan. Pero si no les sale jodidamente perfecto… A ti…— Señaló a su hermana. — No te dejaré irte a Harvard.

— Hmph. — Bufó rodando de ojos.

— Y a ti. — Miró al acróbata, quien le devolvió la mirada con aburrimiento. — Te castraré.

— Qué miedo das, _Lin_.

La de ojos verde agua dio un respingo por el apodo. Sabía quién solía decirle así. Bradley Buttowski, el hermano mayor del castaño, quien ahora le estaba sonriendo con burla. Kendall notó la expresión congelada de su hermana, así que terminó por darle un pisotón al chico, quien gruño y le miró molesto, siendo recibido por una furiosa mirada esmeralda.

—…— Tragó saliva. — Ya les traeré las galletas. — dicho esto se retiró con una expresión cansada.

Kick alzó una ceja y después vio a Kendall, quien siguió a su hermana con la mirada junto con una expresión llena de preocupación. Negó con la cabeza mientras jugaba con sus manos.

—… No vuelvas a tocar ese tema en frente de ella, Clarence. — Le pidió con voz amable.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque no es de tu incumbencia, y tampoco la mía. Lo que ocurrió con nuestros hermanos…— Se levantó y le dio la espalda. — Es cosa de ellos.

—…— Se levantó lentamente para caminar hacia ella. — Bien. — Quedó a unos centímetros de la espalda de la joven. —… ¿Pero qué hay de nosotros, Kendall?

La rubia se paralizó.

Él mismo le había dicho que jamás tocaran el tema, a menos que fuese entre ellos y un lugar privado. Y… Ahí estaban, solos, finalmente tocando el tema.

Se volteó lentamente para mirar sus ojos zafiros mirándola de una forma profunda.

Él contempló los temerosos ojos esmeraldas de ella.

—… Clarence…— Iba a decirle algo, pero su mente estaba en blanco. ¿Qué podía decirle? No lograba pensar con claridad.

El acróbata tendió a simplemente observarla en silencio. Los ojos de Kendall reflejaban cierto grado de timidez, temor y vergüenza.

—… ¿No podemos hablar de ello?

—… Tú dijiste que no…-

— Dije que no habláramos de este tema con nadie, a excepción de nosotros.

— Pues lamento decirte que no pude cumplir esa promesa…— Balbuceó, tratando de alejar el tema principal y distraerlo un poco.

— Yo tampoco. — Admitió. La rubia le miró boquiabierta. Kick le sonrió con burla. — Siéntete honrada, Perkins. Es la primera promesa que he roto en mi vida.

—…

— ¿Y bien?

—… Tú dijiste que fue un error.

— Podemos decir muchas cosas, Kendall. Y no siempre es verdad. — Se acercó a ella cual depredador a su presa.

La rubia retrocedió, atolondrada. Su cercanía la abochornaba completamente. ¿Cómo no? Lo conocía de _pies a cabeza_ , y él también a ella. Y…

Casi pegó un brinco al sentir el roce del pecho de ambos. Pareciera como si sus corazones hubiesen chocado ante ese suave tacto. Trató de huir pero las manos del maldito acróbata sostenían con fuerza sus caderas, pegándola contra el cuerpo de él.

— " _¡Este maldito aún me tiene ganas!"_ — Pensó con pánico Kendall.

¡Esto no podía ir peor!

¡El muy desgraciado la odiaba, pero bien que le gustaba su cuerpo!

¡Maldito bastardo!

Kendall empujó con fuerza a Kick al momento en que Linnie había entrado nuevamente con las galletas. La rubia mayor alzó una ceja al verlos levantados.

— ¿Están ensayando?

Al ver que los ojos azules del castaño seguían posados en ella descaradamente, la joven de ojos esmeralda decidió hablar.

— S-Sí… Ensayando…

.

.

.

— Tus consejos son de la mierda.

Gunther se rio al ver al frustrada expresión del acróbata. Se le veía realmente cabreado.

— Vamos, Kick. ¿Qué esperabas? — El castaño iba a abrir la boca, pero el rubio decidió intervenir. — No te atrevas a decir que esperabas llevártela a la cama con eso. — El doble de riesgo bufó con una sonrisa burlona. — Sonarías muy…-

— ¡Cabrón! — Intervino Jackie, sobresaltando a ambos.

— ¡Mi manzanita! ¿Qué haces aquí? — La castaña hizo una mueca y miró a Kick.

— ¿Qué pasa, Kick? Dímelo. ¿Qué planeas con Kendall?

— Pues…-

— ¡¿De verdad quieres acostarte con ella como en Brasil?! ¡Qué hijo de puta eres!

— Wow, espera. — Frunció el ceño. — Primero, los insultos a mi madre son innecesarios. Segundo… ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—… ¿Eh? — Oh, se le escapó. Kendall la mataría. Suspiró. — No fue culpa de Kendall. Yo le insistí que le dijera la verdad, porque he notado la forma en que la miras… Y es extraño.

— ¿Y cómo la miro según tú?

— Como un perro en celo. — Soltaron tanto Gunther como Jackie.

Kick les miró, ofendido. Terminó por chasquear la lengua y fue al garaje por su motocicleta.

— ¿Adónde vas?

— A consultar a un profesional. Ustedes no me sirven.

Sin más, aceleró a todo lo que podía hasta la Estación de Servicio. Se bajó de su adorado transporte y vio a Wade fumando fuera del local.

— Hey, Wade.

El castaño mayor se giró y le sonrió.

— Hey, hey, pero si es mi querido acróbata. — Se rió al lanzar el cigarro, que terminó por incendiar las plantas que rodeaban la Estación. Él se rio. — ¡Ja, un clásico!

Kick sonrió un poco.

— ¿Y bien? ¿En qué te puede ayudar tu amigo Wade?

—…— Abrió la boca, pero de esta no salió nada. —… Aaahh…

¿Cómo mierda pedías un consejo con respecto a una chica?

—…— Alzó una ceja.

—…— Hizo una mueca. — Uh…

— Ya veo. Te gusta la cerebrito.

— ¿Ah?

— Y necesitas mi ayuda.

— ¡¿Ah?!

— ¿Qué? Aprendí a leer muy bien tu cabeza, acróbata. Además, sabía que este día llegaría. — Se rio. — No eres bueno en estas cosas.

— La mierda melosa no es lo mío. — Se cruzó de brazos, mosqueado. — Lo increíble es lo mío.

— ¡Pero si enamorarse es increíble, Kick! — Le sonrió, esta vez con cariño. — Encontrar el amor verdadero es muy difícil. — Se apoyó en la pared. — La he visto de lejos, y es bonita. Pero dime, ¿cómo es ella? Sé que es cerebrito.

— También mandona. — Rodó de ojos.

— ¿Es buena en la cama?

— Pues…-— Calló abruptamente. Después miró asesinamente al hombre. — ¡WADE!

— ¿Qué? ¡Somos hombres! Además, estamos en confianza. — Se encogió de hombros. Kick hizo una mueca y permaneció callado. — Está bien, no insisto. Qué niña eres para estas cosas.

— Tch.

Kick miró molesto el cielo. Detestaba admitirlo, pero Wade parecía tener razón. Consideró especial su primera vez, sobretodo porque fue con la rubia. No iba a compartir lo ocurrido con nadie, ni siquiera lo hizo con Gunther. Solo le dijo lo que pasó y ya. No entró en detalles y nunca lo haría. Además, sería como exhibir a Kendall.

Y eso no le gustaría para nada.

—… ¿Me ayudas, o no?

.

.

.

— Ay, preciosa… Yo no creo que solo quiera otra noche contigo.

— ¡Pero, Linnie! — Kendall le miró con insistencia. — ¡Ese maldito estúpido me estaba comiendo con la mirada!

— ¿Tan mala fue tu primera vez? — Se burló. Kendall enrojeció. — Andaaa… Dime, ¿qué tal fue?

— No. — Se cruzó de brazos. — Eso no es incumbencia de nadie.

— Agh, qué aburrida eres.

— ¿Qué me dices de ti?

— ¿Qué? Yo perdí mi virginidad a tu edad. — Se rio. — Pero me resulta humillante que mi hermanita la perdiera mucho más joven que yo.

— ¡Linnie!

— ¡Pero si es verdad! — Se carcajeó. — Tú, la virgen María de la escuela y del hogar… ¡Resultaste ser la peor! — Se burló.

— ¡Ya basta! — Le dio un golpe con la almohada. — Además, no me has dicho con quién…-

— Brad. — Soltó.

— ¡¿EH?! ¿Brad Buttowski?

— Sip.

— Mm…

—…

—…

—… Estamos jodidas con los Buttowski, ¿verdad?

Kendall se rio, derrotada.

— Supongo que sí…— Dejó de sonreír y tomó las manos de su hermana. —… Linnie… ¿Tú aún lo quieres?

La rubia mayor contempló los ojos verdes de su hermana y suspiró con pesadez.

— ¿Por qué crees que no he tenido novio hasta ahora?

— Linnie…-

— Los rumores que oíste después de terminar con Bradley, son mentiras. — Le cortó rápidamente. — Verás, había un idiota enamorado de mí mientras estaba con Brad y de improvisto me besó. Brad nos vio, y me acusó de traidora, bla bla bla… Yo le dije que si no me creía, lo mejor era terminar… Y de venganza gritó a todo el mundo que era una zorra que tenía otro novio guardado.

—…— Hizo una mueca.

— Poco después se enteraron de que eso fue mentira, muchos se disculparon conmigo… Pero Bradley no lo hizo. — Suspiró con tristeza. — Tuve la esperanza de que algún día lo hiciera, pero… Nunca llegó.

—… Vaya…— Se le escapó en un suspiro la palabra.

— Sí. Vaya…

—… Aunque… Quien tiene la culpa es Brad, ¿o no? Él debió creer en ti. O al menos, pedirte disculpas si desconfió.

— Pero no lo hizo.

— Tu ex es un cobarde.

— Tu compañero de cama también lo es.

Kendall la fulminó con la mirada.

— No me mires así.

— Te miro como quiero.

— Hmph.

— ¡Hmph!

Apartaron los ojos de la otra con las mejillas infladas, para luego reírse al unísono.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¡IDIOTAS!

Kendall le dio un manotazo en la nuca a Reynaldo y Linnie hizo lo mismo con Kick.

— ¡¿Qué clase de pasos son esos?! — Le regañó la rubia a su ex novio. — ¡Vamos, Reynaldo! ¡Suéltate un poco!

—… E-Entendido…— Se acarició la cabeza.

Kendall suspiró y asintió. Miró con cansancio la acalorada discusión que sostenían Kick y Linnie.

— ¡Eres un puto inútil!

— Lo que pasa es que no sabes enseñar.

— ¡YA! — Se interpuso entre ambos. — Linnie. Déjamelo a mí. — Le pidió. — Sé manejarlo.

La mayor bufó, pero asintió y se acercó a las chicas para revisar sus pasos. Kendall se giró y posó sus manos en sus caderas, mirando acusatoriamente al castaño.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Buttowski? Tú bailas increíble. ¿Se puede saber a qué viene este número como si fueses Brad?

—…— Se encogió de hombros y una sonrisa fantasma se dibujó en sus labios. — Solo quería tenerte cerca.

Kendall abrió enormemente los ojos y sus mejillas se encendieron, perpleja por la confesión.

Kick contuvo una carcajada. El consejo de Wade le había servido.

— ¿Puedes ayudarme en el paso donde bailamos en parejas?

—…— Se cruzó de brazos. — Tú bailas con Katherine. Deberías pedirle ayuda a ella.

— Está ocupada con las demás. — Sonrió con arrogancia.

— ¿No has pensado que YO también estoy ocupada, Buttowski?

— Tal vez… Pero es tu trabajo enseñarnos, ¿no es así?

—… " _No sé qué demonios estás tramando, Buttowski… Pero no lo conseguirás…"_

El acróbata solo siguió sonriéndole con burla.

 _Continuará…_

 **Vaya! Wade tiene sus consejos e.e!**

 **Jajaja, es algo cortito, pero así era el capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado y opinen en cuanto a la info que les dejé arriba!**

 **Nos vemos!**

 **Rossana's Mind.**

 **Reviews?**


	5. Honestidad

**HOLA, CHICOS! Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de "Alianzas"! Jujuju Lamento la demora, pero necesitaba inspiración y terminar "Nunca Más" primero. Tengo planeado terminar este fic junto con los otros pendientes, para crear las siguientes historias. Una es de "Yu-Gi-Oh!", otra de "Danny Phantom" y la otra es de "Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil" Yujuuu! Como sé que les interesa más esta última, les doy ciertos datos de ella. Creo que ya les he hablado de este fic. Se llama "Espíritus Afines" jijiji e-e**

 **Bueno, dejémonos de tanta charla y…**

 **COMENCEMOS YA!**

 **.**

Capítulo 5: _Honestidad._

.

 _Agora eu fiquei doce, doce, doce, doce_

 _Agora eu fiquei dodododo doce, doce…_

— Alto. — Apagó los parlantes.

Los demás obedecieron. Kendall se revolvió el cabello mientras se dejaba caer sentada al suelo. Sabía que Linnie no se sentía satisfecha con esa parte del baile, pero no se le ocurría ningún movimiento creativo o brillante para dar paso a las canciones que escucharon en Brasil. La rubia mayor se revolvió el cabello, molesta, frustrada. No podía llegar a la cima. Volvía a caer…

— ¡UUGHH! — Se despeinó, desesperada.

— ¿Qué ocurre con ella? — Jackie le susurró sutilmente a Kendall, quien solo se encogió de hombros.

— No ve una salida.

— ¡Hey! ¿Cuándo bailaremos las canciones de Brasil? — Se quejó Mouth.

— ¡Hace mucho que queremos bailarlas, pero siempre interrumpes de ahí! — Le siguió Jade.

— ¡Es cierto!

— ¿Quieren callarse? — Les regañó Kendall al ponerse de pie. Colocó ambas manos en sus caderas. — ¡Esto no es fácil! ¡Queremos ganar, ¿no?! Presenten ideas entonces.

Todos se quedaron callados, observándola con una mueca de desagrado y cansancio.

— ¿Y por qué no piensas algo tú, Perkins? — Kick se levantó y se cruzó de brazos. — Eres la lista, ¿no?

— ¡Tiene razón!

— ¡Vamos, di algo!

— Esto no es sencillo, Clarence. — Alzó una ceja, señal de gran irritación. — Deja que Linnie y yo…-

— Claro que no es sencillo, algo divertido y creativo no es algo que provenga de ti. — Rodó de ojos, para recibir un codazo por parte de su amigo rubio.

Los demás se rieron de la rubia, mas a ella le importó un mísero pepino. Negó con la cabeza para ignorarle y caminar donde estaba su hermana. La pobre estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ni había oído el ajetreo.

— Linnie, despierta. — Le dio un manotazo suave en la nuca.

— ¿Uh? — Parpadeó. — Lo siento, Kens…— Se acarició las sienes. — Quiero algo buenísimo… Algo que te guste y te diviertas… Quiero que seas feliz estos últimos días que te quedan.

— Dale libros, entonces. — Comentó el acróbata al acercarse.

Kendall se apartó notoriamente de él, incómoda. Linnie alzó las cejas al notar esa tensa expresión en el rostro de su hermana. ¿De qué se había perdido ahora?

— Ken…-

— Por cierto, ¿no deberíamos ver los vestuarios? — Le cortó rápidamente la rubia.

— Kendall, por favor, eso es… Es…— Abrió enormemente los ojos. — Eso es… ¡ESO ES! — Se levantó para agarrar de los hombros a su hermana. — ¡Kendall, eres BRILLANTE! — La sacudió con fuerza para después abrazarla. — ¡Dios, eres bonita e inteligente! ¡Eres per-fec-ta! — Canturreó al danzar en círculos con ella. Kendall se zafó de su agarre.

— ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¿Podrías explicarte un poco? — Le regañó al cruzarse de brazos, se tensó cuando los demás se acercaron, sintió al acróbata a sus espaldas.

— Se cambiarán el vestuario cuando la mezcla de Brasil inicie.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntaron todos al unísono.

Kendall alzó las cejas, se quedó pensando unos segundos, para finalmente sonreír.

— Suena genial.

— ¡Lo sé!

— ¿Pero en primer lugar, cómo nos vestiremos? — Preguntó Jade.

— El mix de barras está listo, solo queda este, el de coreografía, el que más nos gusta. — Linnie sonrió con una encantadora sonrisa. — Verán. ¿No es cierto que en el principio que suena _Uptown Funk_ los hombres bailan primero como en la coreografía original? — Ellos asintieron. — ¿Quién va al medio?

— Yo. — Gunther dio un paso al frente. Linnie sonrió.

— Genial. Porque los hombres estarán vestidos por completo de negro, excepto tú. — Señaló al rubio. — Estarás como _Bruno Mars_ en la coreografía. Conservarás los pantalones negros, pero usarás una camisa blanca SIN mangas, y un saco rosado con un sombrero. — Indicó.

— ¡Genial! — Se rio el chico. — Seré la estrella. — Se acomodó el cabello con una coqueta sonrisa. Jackie se mordió el labio, aguantando una risita. — Pero…— Formó una confusa expresión. — ¿La camisa es para…?

— Verán, cuando suene el instrumental de _Swagger Jagger_ y entran las chicas a hacer sus pasos de baile, los hombres podrían quitarse los sacos detrás de ellas para tener una pinta más suelta y casual. — Ensanchó la coqueta sonrisa de sus rosados labios. — Lo demás corre normal, hasta que comienza la música de Brasil… Las parejas se mantienen. Y las chicas que no tienen pareja se quedan en la misma posición. — Indicó cuidadosamente.

—… ¿Qué hay de nosotras? — Preguntó Jenner.

— Ustedes usarán shorts. — Contestó simple. — En la parte de arriba necesito que utilicen una blusa de pabilo. — Bajo la confusión de algunas, Linnie chasqueó la lengua. — Esas apretadas y que tienen tirantes. — Señaló. — NO aceptaré el negro en las _pabilos_. — Ordenó. — Quiero que cada una escoja un color, no quiero que se repitan.

—… Yo usaré azul. — Dijo Jackie.

Gunther sonrió. Había escogido su color favorito.

— ¡Genial! ¿Qué hay de Mary? — Preguntó la rubia mayor.

— Naranjo. — Decidió.

— ¿Jade?

— Morado. — Se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Jane?

—… Mm… Amarillo.

— ¿Jenner?

— ¿Puede ser un tono fucsia?

— Claro. — Le guiñó un ojo. — ¿Emily?

— Verde agua.

— Ok…— Hizo una mueca. —… Umm… Kendall, ¿podrías…-?

— Ya lo estoy anotando. — Le cortó mientras terminaba de escribir. Sabía que a su hermana se le olvidaría y tal vez a sus compañeras también. Linnie se rio con cierta vergüenza.

— Gracias…— Miró a las restantes. — ¿Lucy?

— Ummm… ¿Blanco?

—…— Alzó una ceja. — Está bien. ¿Por qué no? — Se encogió de hombros. Kendall siguió escribiendo. — ¿Hanna?

— Un celeste pálido. Como glacial.

— Muy bien. — Miró de reojo a su hermana, para volver a mirar a las jóvenes. — ¿Ale?

— Coral.

— ¿Val?

— Verde.

Kendall dejó de escribir.

Demonios.

— Genial. Bien, creo que ya somos…-

— Falta Kendall. — Mencionó Reynaldo.

— Oh, es cierto. — Miró a la rubia menor, quien le miró con desdén. — Perdóname, hermanita. ¿Qué color usarás?

—…— Apretó los labios. — No lo sé, quería usar verde, pero…

— Aaah, el verde se ve bellísimo en ti, gracias a esas enormes pepas que tienes como ojos. — Se rio. Kendall le miró mal. — ¿Qué? ¡Tus ojos son grandes y lindos!

— Eso no soluciona qué color debería usar.

— Mm… ¿Qué color no hemos usado…?

— Rojo.

Ambas miraron a Kick, quien sonreía con satisfacción.

— ¿Decías, Buttowski? — Preguntó Linnie al alzar una ceja.

— Kendall podría usar una blusa roja. — Aclaró. — Por el tono de su piel, le convendría.

—…— La aludida frunció el ceño.

—…— Linnie sonrió. — ¿Qué opinas, Kens?

La sabelotodo se quedó mirando al acróbata.

Desgraciadamente…

Quien conocía mejor su piel era _él_.

Y sabía qué tonos le vendrían bien.

 _Maldito._

—… Bien. — Suspiró.

Kick ensanchó su sonrisa. Había escogido su color favorito.

— ¡Genial! — Aplaudió, encantada. — Ahora, necesito que se consigan una camisa negra ENORME, que les cubra un poco los shorts. — Llevó sus manos a sus propias prendas. — Quiero una leve mezcla de hip hop.

— ¡Qué divertido!

— ¡Excelente!

— Lo sé. — Se rio. — Por eso quiero una prenda grande encima. — Pausó. — Sin embargo, quiero que rompan las mangas para que el color de la blusa interior se vea. — Explicó. Las chicas asintieron. — Cuando comience _Camaro Amarelo_ , las chicas se quitaran la camisa holgada, para revelar su blusa colorida y dar un ambiente cálido y veraniego, como el que pasaron en Brasil.

Una bella sonrisa se formó en los labios de Kendall. Era una idea fresca y buenísima. Las chicas aplaudieron, encantadas. Los hombres fueron más sutiles, solo sonrieron, complacidos con la idea.

.

.

.

— _Ooohhh… Don't let me go, don't let me go… Don't let mi go, don't let me go…!_ _Ooh…_ — Su voz se fue apagando mientras volvía a retomar la tarea de tocar el piano.

Kick observaba en silencio como Kendall seguía tocando en silencio, para volver a cantar.

— _Won't let you go… Don't let me go… Won't let you go… Don't let me go… Won't let you go… Don't let me go… Won't let you go…_ _Don't let me… Go…_

El acróbata terminó de apartar la guitarra de su lado. De todos modos Gunther terminaría tocándola para el show de los reyes. Lo que sí, ahora él la toca para guiarse mejor en la canción. Sus ojos azules miraron detenidamente como la rubia dejaba de tocar con tal delicadeza que pareciera una canción de cuna.

—… Creo que es suficiente ensayo por hoy. Solo hay que decidir el vestuario. — La de ojos verdes se levantó con suavidad de su asiento.

—…— Él no dijo nada.

— He estado pensando, y creo que sería más sencillo conservar el estilo.

— Me parece bien. — Se incorporó para caminar hacia ella.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué harás en el show de talentos?

— Lo increíble, Kendall. — Sonrió con ganas, orgulloso. — Les encantará.

— Mientras no explotes algo, todo estará bien. — Se cruzó de brazos. Kick hizo una mueca. — ¿Qué te pasa?

—… Tendré que modificar el plan. — Musitó entre dientes.

Kendall rodó de ojos. Claro que habría una explosión si no decía algo al respecto que podría descalificarlos.

— Kendall.

— ¿Mm? — Alzó la mirada para verlo directamente a los ojos, para después volver a mirar cualquier lugar que no fuesen sus ojos zafiros. Retrocedió para tener una distancia prudente con él. — ¿Qué? — Casi escupió la sílaba.

—… — Frunció el ceño para agarrarla de los hombros con firmeza. — Necesitamos hablar de lo ocurrido años atrás.

—… ¿Por qué deberíamos? Lo que ocurrió allá, se quedó allá. Nunca hubo ni jamás habrá nada. — tragó saliva. — Punto. — bajo la penetrante mirada por parte de Kick, Kendall resopló. — ¿Qué demonios quie…-?

— ¿Por qué lloraste, Kendall?

La rubia se tensó.

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

— Cuando éramos niños, te odiaba. Y te evitaba lo mayor posible, pero jamás te deseé un mal tan grande como para herirte de esta manera. — Confesó. — Quiero que me digas cómo te herí, en qué momento.

—…— Analizó sus orbes con una iracunda expresión.

— Kendall. — Aplicó más fuerza en sus hombros. — Contéstame.

—… ¿Qué significó esa noche para ti, Clarence?

El acróbata quedó de piedra.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pudo preguntarle eso?

¿No era lo suficientemente obvio?

Se humedeció los labios, tenso. Optó por seguir el consejo de Wade.

Debía ser honesto.

Pero no iba a ser fácil.

—…— Suavizó su mirada. — Kendall. — Tiró de ella para acercarla a él.

La nombrada comenzó a temblar cuando sus alientos chocaron. No quería tenerlo cerca, le hacía recordar la humillación de lo que había ocurrido después de esa noche. No quería volver a sentirse de esa manera.

Tan… Sucia…

—…— Cerró los ojos con fuerza para quitar con cuidado las manos de Kick sobre ella. Lo miró fríamente. — Humillación.

—…— Frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué?

— Eso es lo que sentí. — Aclaró. — La mañana siguiente… Me sentí avergonzada… Por ti… Por mi… Por todo y por nada. — Respiró profundamente. — Tú siempre…— Se mordió el labio. —… Siempre… Me gustaste, Clarence. — Confesó.

Los ojos azules del acróbata se agrandaron por esa confesión. Su corazón latió, emocionado, Pero a la vez se sentía confundido.

—… Pero tú y yo nunca logramos llevarnos bien. — Se encogió de hombros al mirar un punto de la habitación en un aire distraído. — Y el que esa noche yo te encontrara… Yo debería llamarlo error, o tal vez tú deberías. Da igual. — Negó con la cabeza para después revolverse el cabello. — Estabas borracho, yo me ilusioné por una tontería, porque simplemente volvimos a bailar como cuando éramos niños. — Cerró los ojos unos segundos para volver a abrirlos. Sus orbes esmeraldas se enfocaron en los zafiros de él. — Y la cercanía nos traicionó.

—… Kendall…-

— Yo no me arrepiento de lo que pasó esa noche. — Le interrumpió. — Lo único de lo que me arrepiento fue haberte mostrado mis lágrimas.

—… No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué te sentiste humillada? Es verdad, cuando podía, te molestaba y te insultaba… Pero jamás te ofendería de una forma tan íntima y lo sabes.

—…— Se encogió de hombros. — Tal vez por lo que me dijiste. Que nadie debía enterarse, que no querías hablar de ello. Creí que te habías arrepentido, o te habías sentido asqueado que hayas pasado una noche con la rata de biblioteca. — El acróbata iba a abrir la boca, pero Kendall siguió hablando. — Pero descarté esas ideas con el tiempo. Por Dios, Clarence. Afrontemos que fue un simple desliz. Nada más.

— ¡Kendall! — Volvió a cogerla de los hombros. — ¡¿Cómo puedes decir…-?!

¿Un desliz? ¿Un error?

¿Nada más?

— ¡YA BASTA, CLARENCE! — Le gritó. Sus ojos verdes ardían. — ¡NO SOMOS UNOS NIÑOS! ¡CRECE, MADURA YA! ¡Si alguna vez esa noche significó algo para mí, YA NO ES ASÍ! — Respiró fuerte. — ¡ACTÚAS COMO SI FUESES A PERDER UN JUGUETE! ¡¿Por qué ahora?! ¡¿POR QUÉ QUIERES HABLAR DE ESTO AHORA?! — Le golpeó el pecho. — No iré a Harvard para huir. — Apretó los puños. — Iré porque quiero tener un buen futuro. — Aclaró. — ¿Crees que con decirme ahora que quizás sientas algo por mí me harás cambiar de parecer y harás que me quede aquí?

—…— Kick era incapaz de decir algo. Kendall irradiaba peligro. Sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas al ver esos resplandecientes ojos esmeraldas arder de honestidad, de completa determinación.

Sentía como si su vida estuviese pendiendo de un hilo. Como si estuviese haciendo una de las mejores acrobacias.

Kendall Perkins era un desafío en su vida que siempre trataba de superar, mas ella siempre volvía, más altiva que nunca. Impenetrable, firme.

—… Qué equivocado estás. Siempre fue así. —Susurró para coger las partituras con rapidez y dejar la casa de los Buttowski, sin mirar atrás.

.

.

.

Linnie Perkins tenía una mueca en su casi perfecto rostro. ¿Cómo rayos había terminado así?

Había ido a la Estación de Servicio a comprar una cerveza. Simple. Estaba saliendo, cuando de repente un auto casi la arrolló, por suerte logró apartarse a tiempo, terminando con una leve lesión en el tobillo.

¿Quién casi la mataba?

Bradley Buttowski.

El pelinegro apenas la reconoció casi sufrió un paro cardiaco, pero después se ofreció a llevarla al hospital para que le inmovilizarán la pierna.

Listo.

Y ahora Brad manejaba en silencio al dirigirse a la casa de su ex novia.

Cuando se detuvieron, Linnie no se movió. Brad tampoco, tenía sus manos presionadas con fuerza en el volante.

—… U-Uhh… Uh, e-escucha, yo…

La rubia se giró apara verle con una indiferente expresión.

—… — Se revolvió el cabello. Estaba sudando a mares. — Linnie, yo… La verdad es que… Como decirlo, yo… Hace años… Ahora… Yo… Todos estos años…

El pelinegro calló al oír una risa a su lado. Miró sorprendido a Linnie, quien negaba con la cabeza con una resignada sonrisa.

— Acepto tus disculpas, Brad. — Adivinó lo que quería decirle. — Te demoraste en decirlo, pero al menos lo hiciste. Es lo que cuenta. — Rodó de ojos con una burlesca sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

Brad se le quedó mirando unos segundos, cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Linnie apretó los labios.

Oh, no…

El joven tiró de ella para abrazarla y lloriquear en su hombro. Linnie resopló.

— Bradley. Te castraré si dejas tus mocos en mi blusa. — Le amenazó.

Brad se separó rápidamente de ella con una aterrada expresión en su enrojecido rostro lloroso.

— ¡E-Es que… Li-Linnie… Yo..! ¡Te extrañé tanto…! ¡Y lo siento…!— Balbuceó.

La rubia rodó de ojos. Era la disculpa menos romántica y cliché que había recibido en su vida.

Sonrió suavemente.

Pero por esa misma razón seguía queriendo a Brad.

Era un idiota.

Pero era _su_ idiota.

Linnie iba a decir algo, pero su atención se detuvo cuando vio a su hermana salir de la residencia de los Buttowski con rapidez, para caminar a su propia casa y cerrar con fuerza la puerta. Segundos después, Kick salió disparado en su motocicleta a una dirección que, honestamente, la rubia no quería saber.

Tragó saliva.

Se giró para mirar al Buttowski mayor.

—… Mi familia va primero, Brad. — Comenzó. El pelinegro la miró con confusión. — Tengo que atender un asunto. Después te llamaré y hablaremos, ¿sí? — Le guiñó el ojo.

Brad quedó anonadado. Linnie se rio y abrió la puerta y se dirigió a su casa, aun cojeando. Al menos podía seguir caminando, aunque pareciera una idiota.

. . .

— ¿Kendall?

La rubia menor apartó sus ojos de su ropero para ver a Linnie.

—… ¿Qué te pasó en el pie?

— Larga historia, hermanita. — Se carcajeó suavemente, para después tornarse seria. — ¿Qué haces?

— Busco un vestido negro. Debe ser elegante, discreto y lindo.

—…— Miró detenidamente la habitación de su hermana.

Muchas cosas ya estaban empacadas, guardadas en cajas o maletas.

—… Veo que ya llevas mucho empacado.

— Me iré a vivir allá unos cuantos años, Linnie. — Rodó de ojos. — ¿Qué esperabas?

—… Kendall. — La llamó, ya harta de tanto misterio. — No te preguntaré que pasó o de qué hablaste con Kick…— Las manos de Kendall se detuvieron cuando estuvo a punto de agarrar otra prenda. — Pero lo que quiero saber… Es si vas por el camino correcto, por el que tu corazón dicta.

— Deja de decir tonterías. — Cerró con fuerza el mueble. La miró seriamente. — Mi sueño siempre fue que reconocieran mi talento en Harvard. Estoy a tan solo unos pasos de cumplirlo. ¿Por qué tendría que dudar?

—…— La miró con sorpresa.

— Clarence tuvo su oportunidad, durante AÑOS. Solo se le ocurre retenerme porque ahora me iré. — Se rio con cinismo. — Ni siquiera sé por qué quiere que me quede. Si quiere más sexo, que se busque a otra. — Comentó con acidez.

—… Kendall…

Linnie contempló los fieros ojos esmeraldas de su hermana. No cabía duda que Kendall era una persona admirable. Sus sentimientos querían ganar, pero la razón siempre evitaba que su corazón nublara sus sentidos. La rubia tenía una meta que cumplir, y lo haría. Ella se iría.

Kendall ya tenía sus planes.

Y desafortunadamente, Kick no formaba parte de ellos.

.

 _Continuará…_

 _._

 **No odien a Kendall XD Por favor, solo quiere lo que cree que es mejor para ella. ¿Qué habrá pasado con Kick? Hablar del corazón nunca fue algo fácil para él. ¿Qué hay de Linnie y Brad? ¿Qué harán Gunther y Jackie cuando se enteren de esto?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!**

 **Nos leemos!**

 **Rossana's Mind.**

 **Reviews?**


	6. ES HORA

**HOLA, CHICOS! BIENVENIDOS A OTRO CAPÍTULO DE "Alianzas"! Yujuuuuuuuuuu**

 **En el capítulo anterior, gracias a Kendall, Linnie tuvo una brillante idea para coreografía, ahora solo faltaba emplearla en "Alianzas". Sin embargo, no todo va como viento en popa. Un reencuentro del pasado provoca que las hermanas Perkins decidan su camino. Linnie planea darse una oportunidad, mientras que Kendall… Ya tiene señalado su camino.**

 **.**

 **COMENCEMOS YA!**

 **.**

Capítulo 6: _¡ES HORA!_

.

—… Tiene que ser una puta broma.

Kendall miró mal a Linnie, indignada por tal vocabulario, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Miraron a sus rivales de distintas preparatorias, pero muchos quedaron indignados al ver a cierta persona en la preparatoria _R.M._

— Mira a quién tenemos aquí. — Se rio.

—…— Kick frunció el ceño. — ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí, Gordon?

En efectivo, era el millonario castaño Gibble con una burlona sonrisa en sus labios, y se ensanchó más al ver a Linnie.

— Mi preciosa Linnie, me alegra tanto volver a verte…— Tomó su mano entre las suyas.

Kendall alzó una ceja.

Kick rodó de ojos.

Gunther sintió que se perdía de algo.

Jackie inclinó la cabeza.

— Sal de mi vista, Gibble. — Le gruñó con desprecio la de ojos verde agua.

— ¿Por qué debería? ¿Y por qué estás con estos perdedores?

— Estos perdedores, como los llamas…— Señaló a todos los jóvenes. — Son MI equipo. Soy la orientadora de estos chicos, porque mi hermana está aquí.

— ¿Quién? ¿La rata Perkins?

— Esa rata Perkins está aquí, Gordon. — Habló Kendall, cruzándose de brazos.

El castaño se giró y se sorprendió de verla. Definitivamente era Kendall, pero jamás se imaginó que había cambiado tanto.

—… Vaya… Belleza Perkins. Me gusta.

— ¿Sabes? Con que arruinaras mi vida fue más que suficiente, no tienes que arruinar la de mi hermana.

Kendall no entendió a qué se refería su hermana, mas decidió no preguntar.

— ¿Pelearás contra mí? Pero, Linnie…-

— Sal de mi vista, si no quieres que despedace tu preciosa carita, cariño. — Le sonrió con malicia.

—… Como quieras. — Fijó sus ojos en Kick y Gunther. — Oh, ¿desde cuándo ustedes están aquí?

— Creí que éramos los perdedores…— Susurró el rubio. Kick se rio.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Gordon? — Caminó el acróbata hacia él. — ¿No debiste graduarte con mi hermano años atrás?

— Este idiota no es capaz ni siquiera de multiplicar, Buttowski. — Comentó Linnie a sus espaldas. — Aunque veo que a pesar de repetir varios años, finalmente ha alcanzado el último año.

— ¡Así es! — Le sonrió desafiante al ojiazul. — ¡Y no perderé contra ti, Buttowski! — Le apuntó con el dedo en el pecho. — Te ganaré, recuperaré a Linnie y tendré a una hermosa cuñada.

— ¿Disculpa? — Kendall le miró, ofendida.

— Vete a la mierda. — Linnie rodó de ojos.

— Dudo mucho que ganes, sobretodo sin tus guardaespaldas. — Sonrió amenazadoramente, refiriéndose a los gemelos.

— Oh, creo que ya puedo estar sin ellos. — Se rio. — Ya veremos quién muerde el polvo.

Dicho esto, el ricachón se fue para reunirse con sus compañeros. Kendall miró con curiosidad a Linnie, quien al saber lo que ella preguntaría, solo terminó suspirando.

— Él fue quien provocó que mi relación terminara.

Kendall abrió más los ojos.

Kick prestó completa atención de eso.

— ¿Qué?

— Él fue el idiota que me besó. — Rodó de ojos.

La rubia menor asintió, comprendiendo muchas cosas. Bueno, otra razón más por la cual no le caía bien Gordon.

—… Muy bien…— Se animó, cerrando los ojos. Se giró para ver a sus compañeros. — ¡¿Están listos?!

— ¡Sí!

— ¿Qué grito fue ese? — Linnie rodó de ojos. — ¡¿ESTÁN LISTOS?! ¡¿AH?! ¡¿ESTÁS LISTOS PARA DESTRUIR A TODOS ESTOS IDIOTAS?! — Alzó la voz, con fuerza.

Los demás se rieron, sonrieron y exclamaron.

— ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIÍ!

— ¡ES HORA! — Linnie puso su mano.

— ¡ES HORA! — Repitieron mientras posaban sus manos encima de la de la rubia.

— ¿Vamos a ganar?

— ¡VAMOS A GANAR! — Alzaron sus manos y gritaron, emocionados.

Linnie formó una bella sonrisa en su rostro, encantada de ver a sus alumnos temporales tan entusiasmados.

— Me gusta tu estilo.

Ensanchó su sonrisa para ver de reojo a Kick.

— Seré honesta. A mí también me gusta el tuyo, lástima que ya no seremos familia.

El acróbata soltó una risa sin humor, dándole la razón.

— ¡Chicos! — Llamó a los demás. — Escuchen. Todas las actividades se llevarán a cabo hoy, sin excepción. Habrá descansos, obviamente… Y también almuerzo. A las cuatro se irán a sus casas mientras la preparatoria Mellowbrook, siendo la anfitriona, arreglará los escenarios para el Show de Reyes, ¿entendido? El show dará inicio a las siete de la tarde. — Todos asintieron. — ninguno puede faltar, porque darán el resultado del ganador.

— Un momento, Linnie. — Intervino su hermana. Ambas se miraron. —… Tenemos que irnos en la noche. — Le susurró, para que los demás no escucharan. — ¿Qué voy a hacer? Yo soy Reina. — Le reclamó.

— Relájate, hermanita. Necesitamos estar a las nueve en el aeropuerto. Y esa cosa comienza a las ocho.

— ¿Entonces para qué necesitamos estar a las siete? — alzó una ceja, suspicaz.

— Es un secreto. — Guiñó un ojo.

.

.

.

— ¡Hey, Kick! — Llegó corriendo Jackie con una sonrisa.

Encontró al acróbata sentado en el salón junto con Gunther, quien tocaba unos cuantos acordes de la guitarra eléctrica.

— Oh, perdón. Estaban ensayando.

— No te preocupes, manzanita. — El rubio le sonrió. — ¿Qué pasa?

— Oh, solo vine a informarles. El deletreo de inglés de Reynaldo salió en segundo lugar.

— ¿No que es un cerebrito? — Se mosqueó el castaño. ¿Segundo lugar? ¿Enserio?

— Sí, muchos lo regañaron por equivocarse por una simple letra. — Infló los cachetes. — Pero lo bueno es que la pronunciación en francés de Kendall fue la mejor. Tuvimos el primer lugar. — alzó un pulgar.

Kick formó una sonrisa a medias.

Jackie y Gunther lo notaron.

—… Kick…-

— ¿Mm? — Lo miró distraídamente.

— ¿Estás bien?

—… Ñeh. — Se encogió de hombros. — No me quejo.

—… ¿Seguro?

— Claro. ¿Por qué no?

— Tal vez porque hace dos días te quedaste bebiendo con Wade hasta el amanecer. — Jackie se cruzó de brazos con una melancólica sonrisa.

—…— Se encogió de hombros.

—… Kick… ¿Te has rendido?

El castaño se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

— Yo nunca dije eso.

Los novios intercambiaron miradas, sin comprender qué era lo que tramaba el acróbata.

—… Umm… Cariñito…— Le llamó la castaña. — Es hora de que te vistas con material reciclable.

— ¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! — Colocó la guitarra en el escritorio del maestro. — ¡Tengo que prepararme!

— Sí, pero te vestiremos Kick y yo.

— ¿Ah? — Reaccionó el acróbata.

— ¿Qué? ¡No dejaré que otras chicas se coman a mi novio! — Se quejó acariciando los bíceps de su adorado novio. — Y a ti te gusta Kendall, por lo que no eres un peligro.

—… ¿No puedes pedírselo a alguien más? — Rodó de ojos.

— Si lo hago sola, me voy a demorar. Además, puede que haya hombres que le gusten a mi Gunther. — Susurró suspicazmente.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — Exclamó el rubio.

Kick soltó una carcajada.

— Bien. Lo haremos por la dignidad de Gunther.

— Y tú aprovecha de vestirte para disfrazarte del "personaje famoso". — Jackie hizo comillas con los dedos. — Matamos a dos pájaros de un tiro.

— Bien. — Estiró su brazo para alcanzar su mochila.

— ¿De quién te disfrazarás?

— Rock Callahan. — Sonrió.

Jackie aplaudió, encantada. Gunther sonrió de vuelta.

Había cosas que nunca cambiaban.

.

.

.

Gunther lloraba desconsoladamente en el pecho de su novia, quien tenía una mueca de decepción en su rostro. Kendall suspiró, Kick preparaba su motocicleta para la siguiente etapa.

" _Muestra tu talento."_

Kick había tenido el primer lugar en el disfraz, aunque Gunther no tuvo la misma suerte. Había quedado en el tercer lugar cuando mostraron el traje reciclado que consistía en un traje típico en los carnavales de Brasil.

— ¡LOS JUECES ESTÁN COMPRADOS! — Se quejó Linnie, a punto de salir para matar a los que estaban a cargo de juzgar.

— Linnie, tú sabes cómo son estas cosas. No te alteres.

— ¡Es indignante, hermanita! ¿Cómo se atreven?

— Al menos ganaremos más puntos cuando Kick realice su acrobacia. — Comentó Jackie.

Kendall meditó unos segundos. Miró a Kick, quien le devolvió la mirada. La rubia asintió.

— Bien. Supongo que en eso saldremos ganando. — Cogió un delantal de laboratorio. — Cuando terminen, me buscan en el laboratorio para que participemos en _"Ritmo"_ con Jackie.

— ¿Qué? ¿No verás la acrobacia? — Preguntó un tanto decepcionada Linnie.

— No puedo. Tengo que terminar unos ajustes en el laboratorio antes de que los jueces lo vean. Chico Emo, Mouth. Andando, no podemos dejar a Reynaldo solo. — Señaló al de cabellos oscuros y al rubio, quienes asintieron y se colocaron sus respectivas batas.

— ¿Y al final qué van a hacer?

— Una especie de volcán. Utilizaremos dicromato amónico y lo encenderemos. Será una explosión brillante. — Sonrió un poco.

— ¿Dicro…? ¡Woah, woah, woah, preciosa! ¡Un momento! — Su hermana se acercó. — ¡Eso es muy peligroso! ¿Cuánto dicromato amónico utilizarás?

—… Pues… La cantidad que tenemos llena casi una olla... Supongo que eso.

— ¡Es peligroso, Kendall! — La menor dio un respingo. Muy bien, Linnie se estaba enojando. — ¿Qué pasa si se hacen daño? No solo los descalificarán, sino que también presentarán quemaduras graves. — Le regañó.

— Estaremos bien, Linnie. — Rodó de ojos.

— Sí, es cierto. Tenemos todo bajo control. — Trató de calmar a las rubias Mouth. — Todo está fríamente calculado.

— Y si algo sucede, yo me sacrifico. — Chico Emo alzó su mano.

Gunther y Jackie miraron de reojo a Kick, quien prestaba atención a la discusión de las Perkins.

— ¡Kendall!

— ¡Linnie! — Le devolvió. — Confía en mí.

— No es que no confíe en ti, preciosa. — Suspiró. — Pero está Gordon. ¡Ese hijo de puta hace lo que sea con tal de conseguir lo que quiere! Sus trucos les cuestan muy caro a los demás.

—… Estaremos bien. Lo prometo.

Linnie hizo una mueca, para después rendirse. Asintió levemente. Kendall le sonrió. Después fijó sus ojos en Kick.

— Espero que no te rompas nada.

— Yo espero que no salgas carbonizada. — Le devolvió.

La rubia alzó una ceja, desafiante. Kick solo rodó de ojos y terminó por sonreír al quitar su mirada de ella. Kendall no pudo evitar reírse.

Y así, ambos salieron a sus respectivos lugares.

.

— ¡Damas y caballeros! — Gunther cogió el micrófono.

Los alumnos de otras preparatorias rodaron los ojos.

— ¡Con ustedes… Kick Buttowski!

Jackie prendió su videocámara y comenzó a filmar.

Kick estaba en la cima de una gran rampa construida por Gunther, aunque curiosamente, él no había hecho los planos. Debía saltar el condenado reactor nuclear que lo había marcado en televisión años atrás. Si bien hizo la acrobacia noqueado, esta vez, quería _recordar_ cómo ocurriría. Estuvo lo más lejos posible de Gunther, pues era el único que tenía la capacidad de apagarle las luces.

Sonrió cuando echó a andar su preciada motocicleta y bajó por la alta pendiente. Aceleró cuando llegó al punto más bajo para volver a subir un poco, saltando de la cuesta.

Entrecerró los ojos al notar que no terminaría de pasar el reactor.

Mierda.

.

— ¿De dónde sacaste los planos, Gunther? — Jackie frunció el ceño. — No alcanzará a pasar.

—… Pues…— Jugó con sus dedos.

— Kendall se los dio.

Ambos se giraron para ver a Linnie, quien sonreía al observar la sonrisa desafiante que se había dibujado en el rostro del acróbata.

—… ¿No lo habrá hecho a propósito? — La castaña preguntó, dudosamente.

Kendall sería incapaz de herir intencionalmente a Kick, ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

— Claro que lo hizo a propósito. — La rubia mayor se rio. — Sin embargo, Kendall sabe muy bien, que Kick no se detendrá por un simple obstáculo, ¿verdad? — Los miró. La pareja se sorprendió, comprendiendo perfectamente. — La improvisación no le viene mal a nadie.

Los tres observaron cómo Kick estuvo a punto de caer al reactor, sin embargo, inclinó su motocicleta un poco más hacia adelante, llegando a apoyar la rueda frontal al borde del otro lado del gran recipiente. Aplicó más fuerza y realizó un giró de 360 grados en sentido anti horario para finalmente recuperar el equilibrio al bajar por la base del receptáculo.

— ¡Lo logró! — Exclamaron Gunther y Jackie al abrazarse.

Linnie ensanchó su sonrisa.

— Bien hecho, Buttowski.

Dirigió una discreta mirada hacia el este, donde se suponía que estaba el laboratorio de ciencias, donde los jueces estarían revisando el trabajo de Kendall.

Mientras todos gritaban y aclamaban el nombre del acróbata, el castaño se había quitado su casco para mirar el mismo sector que observaba la rubia mayor. Algo le olía mal, y no era precisamente el problema de gases de su amigo.

Miró a todos lados, buscando a alguien con la mirada, pero no lo encontró.

Después sus ojos azules se conectaron con los verde agua de Linnie.

Una leve explosión se escuchó en el laboratorio, seguida de la alarma antincendios.

.

.

.

— Creo que me excedí…— Comentó Gordon con una sonrisa nerviosa al guardarse la botella de aceite combustible rápidamente.

Los que se encontraban en el laboratorio salieron corriendo. Los jueces salieron corriendo, después salieron los alumnos de preparatoria.

Tras un par de minutos, el fuego se extinguió rápidamente.

Mouth y el Chico Emo salieron tosiendo sonoramente.

— ¡Eso estuvo intenso! — Exclamó el rubio.

—… Vi mi miserable vida en tan solo segundos…— Comentó el de cabellos oscuros para limpiarse el arruinado delantal.

—… ¿Dónde están Reynaldo y Kendall?

— Justo detrás de ustedes.

Ambos se giraron para ver a los ex novios con el cabello desarreglado, sus delantales arrugados y ennegrecidos.

— ¿Se encuentran bien?

— Claro, pero…— Reynaldo le dirigió una consternada mirada a su ex novia.

— Estoy bien. — insistió.

— ¡Kendall!

Los jóvenes miraron a Linnie, quien corría hacia ellos con una preocupada expresión. Los cuatro no tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar cuando la rubia mayor los abrazó con fuerza.

— ¡LES DIJE QUE ERA PELIGROSO! — Chilló. Se separó para verlos a cada uno. — ¿No hubo ningún herido? — Preguntó cuando el resto del salón llegó corriendo.

— Kendall se quemó las manos.

— ¡Reynaldo! — Le dio un codazo.

— ¡Pero si se ve horrible! — Se quejó el rubio.

Kick, al oír esto, le dirigió una pausada mirada a las manos de la rubia. Estaban enrojecidas, dando un tono levemente violáceo. Frunció el ceño.

— ¡Dios mío! — Exclamó Linnie. Miró a su hermana. — ¿Cómo pasó?

— Fue mi culpa. — suspiró Reynaldo. — Me ayudó a alcanzar el extintor, y en medio de eso, se lastimó por mi culpa.

— No fue tu culpa, Reynaldo. — La rubia menor le sonrió un poco. El rubio solo pudo darle una mueca.

— ¡ESTO ES INAUDITO! — Las voces de los jueces, que eran profesores de distintas preparatorias aparecieron. — ¡¿Cómo dejaron que pasara esto?! ¡No tendrán puntos en esta etapa!

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — Linnie interfirió. — ¡¿Cómo puede decir eso?! ¡Agradezca que no hubo nada serio!

— ¡Un laboratorio fue destruido! — Le contradijo. La rubia hizo una mueca. — ¿Cómo son tan descuidados? ¡Qué vergüenza!

Linnie iba a seguir peleando, pero no pudo hacerlo cuando los jueces se retiraron.

—…

— Oigan… Eso significa… ¿No habrá puntos para nosotros en esta actividad?

— ¡Pero perdimos muchos puntos! ¡Quedaremos en último lugar de nuevo! — Se quejaron algunas.

Kendall miró el suelo, frustrada. Lo había arruinado.

—…— Linnie la observó en silencio, para después suspirar. — No podemos dejarnos vencer por esto.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? — Jade se cruzó de brazos. — Ya no ganaremos.

— ¿Quién lo dijo? — Le contraatacó. — Tenemos que seguir luchando. Hasta el final.

Kick le sonrió a Linnie. Posó una mano en el hombro de Kendall, quien alzó la vista y lo miró a los ojos.

— Perkins tiene razón. — Decidió hablar el acróbata. Todos lo miraron. — Rendirse no está en mi vocabulario. Tal vez perderemos… Pero jamás nos rendiremos, hasta que esto acabe.

— ¡Yo estoy con Kick! — Gunther exclamó.

— ¡También yo! — Jackie alzó la mano.

Linnie sonrió.

— ¡Tienen razón!

— ¡No podemos rendirnos!

— ¡Es nuestro último año!

— ¡No podemos desperdiciar nuestros últimos días lloriqueando!

— ¡JA! ¡ASÍ SE HABLA! — Se rio Linnie.

— ¿Kendall?

La rubia se giró para ver al castaño.

— Ven conmigo, tengo que curarte esas quemaduras. — la cogió de las muñecas con cuidado para no rozar las heridas.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada.

Linnie los observó irse, omitiendo comentario. Se giró para ver a sus alumnos temporales con una sonrisa.

— Jackie. — Llamó a la castaña. — Tendrás que hacer _"Ritmo"_ sola. — La de anteojos asintió. — Tal vez no te salga igual, pues hace falta un ritmo de respaldo, pero al menos lograremos tener puntos.

— Umm…— Intervino Gunther. — ¿Puedo participar con ella? He practicado un poco…

La rubia lo miró sorprendida, pero se rio.

— ¡Claro!

.

.

.

— ¡GHA! — Exclamó Gordon al sentir una patada en su espalda.

Cayó de bruces al suelo, estrellando su cara contra este.

— ¡Mi bella nariz! — Chilló. Se incorporó para ver al culpable.

Kick Buttowski miraba al millonario con cara de pocos amigos.

— Eres realmente repugnante, Gordon. — Gruñó. — No puedo creer que casi hayas matado a mis compañeros.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — Se hizo el desentendido. — ¡AUGH! — Soltó cuando el acróbata lo cogió del cuello de su camisa y le propinó otro puñetazo. Se estrelló nuevamente contra el suelo.

— ¿Y ahora?

— ¿Qué pruebas tienes? ¡Ninguna!

— Cierto, no las tengo. Y dudo que me crean si lo digo. — sonrió con amargura. — Hasta puedo agregar que sospecharían más de mí que de ti.

—…

— Pero con que yo sepa que tú fuiste el responsable, es más que suficiente. Aunque Linnie también lo sabe. — El castaño en el suelo palideció. Kick se rio. — Sí, lo sabe. Quién sabe qué te hará. No es mi problema.

Dicho esto, se alejó del joven presumido para parar a la enfermería. Abrió la puerta sin miramientos.

— ¡AH!

— ¡¿Qué, MMF?! — Una almohada chocó contra su rostro.

— ¡¿Podrías tocar la puerta primero?! ¡Me estaba cambiando!

— ¡¿Y eso qué?! ¡No es como si jamás te hubiese visto!

Kendall iba a responderle, pero no pudo. Se sonrojó un poco y bufó. Kick se quitó la almohada y la observó.

La siguiente actividad era _Porras_. Cierto, él también debía vestirse.

Para _Porras_ , todos debían vestirse casi iguales. Las mujeres utilizarían una blusa de pabilo de tirantes roja, con falda y zapatillas blancas. Por supuesto, también llevaban calzas cortas debajo de sus faldas para que no vieran más de lo necesario. Los hombres irían a usar camisas de mangas cortas y zapatillas blancas, pero el pantalón iría a ser rojo.

Y ahora que observaba a Kendall, la joven se estaba acomodando la falda. Observó detenidamente las níveas piernas de la joven. Sabía que eran suaves, las recordaba _muy bien_. Ahora la rubia tenía problemas para quitarse la blusa que traía para colocarse la roja debido a sus manos vendadas. Kick sonrió.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? — Kendall alzó una ceja.

— No. — Caminó hacia ella. — ¿Por qué lo haría? Estamos en _confianza_.

Los ojos verdes escudriñaron los azules. Kendall se removió, inquieta. Reynaldo le había dado un ungüento que él mismo había hecho para sanar más rápido las quemaduras. Sentía sus manos adormecidas bajo las vendas y sus dedos se encontraban muy torpes. Un poco de ayuda no le vendría mal…

Pero le preocupaba de qué era capaz el maldito acróbata en frente de ella.

No se dio cuenta cuando Kick ya se encontraba desabotonando su blusa, hasta que dio un brinco cuando sintió los dedos de él rozar su piel. Un horrible bochorno la invadió, tiñendo de rojo de rostro. El castaño sonrió, tragándose una carcajada mientras deslizaba con tortuosa lentitud la tela hasta que cayera al suelo.

—… Clarence, te juro que…-

— No me jures nada, que ni tú te lo creerás tu amenaza. — Se rio. — Alza los brazos. — Pidió al verla bruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho para cubrirlos. El castaño alzó una ceja. — Vamos, Kendall. No es la primera vez que te veo así.

—…— Le gruñó. — No es gracioso.

— No lo es. — Concordó al apartar con más insistencia sus brazos de su cuerpo. Kendall se estremeció al sentir las manos del acróbata pasear por su estómago. — Lo que pasó en Brasil…— Se acercó lentamente a ella. La rubia cerró los ojos, no podía sostener su mirada con la de él. No entendía qué rayos sucedía con él. — Fue _increíble._

 _¿Huh?_

Abrió sus ojos esmeraldas y miró los zafiros de él.

— Es hora, Perkins. Pronto saldremos a hacer porras. — Dijo antes de retirarse de la enfermería.

Kendall lo vio irse en silencio, pasmada.

¿Qué…?

Notó que durante su distracción, el joven había logrado colocarle la blusa roja.

. . .

 _Continuará…_

 _. . ._

 **Kendall pudo hablar todo lo que quiso la última vez que estuvo a solas con Kick, sin embargo, ahora es el turno de él decirle ciertas cosas a nuestra rubia insensata. ¿Ahora qué? Se vienen BARRAS y COREOGRAFÍA. Y en la noche, el SHOW DE REYES. ¿Qué tienen planeado nuestra pareja? Jujuju, yo lo sé e.e**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!**

 **Nos leemos!**

 **Rossana's Mind.**

 **Reviews?**


	7. Complicidad

**HOOOOOOOOOOOOLA, GENTEEEEEEEEEEE! Cómo están? Yo estoy hecha un desmadre porque me enfermé muy feo XD Pero ese no es el caso.**

 **Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de "Alianzas"! YUJUUUUUUUUUUUUU! En el capítulo anterior, las alianzas dieron comienzo! Aunque no contaron con encontrarse con antiguos conocidos que no son ni del agrado de Linnie, ni de Kick. Un accidente cambió los puntajes de la preparatoria Mellowbrook, dejándolos en total desventaja, mas eso no detendrá a nuestros protagonistas. Kick no conoce la palabra rendirse, por lo que nadie lo hará. Y no solo pretende ganar las alianzas, sino que también una oportunidad con cierta rubia testaruda que lo quiere a diez metros de distancia.**

 **En fin!**

 **COMENCEMOS YA!**

 **.**

* * *

Capítulo 7: _Complicidad._

.

—En esta parte, recuerda que bailas conmigo, Gunther —Le recordó severamente la rubia.

—¡Sí, señora! —Hizo un gesto militar el rubio. Kendall sonrió.

—De acuerdo.

—No te aprovecharás de él, ¿me oíste? —Le gruñó la castaña a Kendall, quien solo rodó de ojos.

—Sí, sí…

— _¡Con ustedes… LA SECUNDARIA DE MELLOWBROOK!_ —Se escuchó por el altavoz.

Linnie se mordió el labio, emocionada.

—¡Dios santo! ¡Den su mayor esfuerzo, chicos! —Los apoyó— ¡Los amo a todos!

Los demás asintieron y salieron al campo, dispuestos. De la derecha, salieron dos filas, una de hombres y otra de mujeres; mientras que de la izquierda salía una sola de chicas. Las jóvenes quedaron adelante, mientras que los chicos quedaron más atrás.

Kendall formó una confiada sonrisa en sus labios.

Jackie formó una enorme sonrisa, mostrando sus resplandecientes dientes.

El chico emo se encontraba nervioso.

Mouth apretó los labios.

Reynaldo tragó saliva.

Gunther se estremeció, estaba realmente emocionado.

Kick intercambió una última mirada con su mejor amigo.

Tanto el castaño como el rubio, giraron el cuello, provocando ruido al hacerlo.

— _Hora Del Rock_ —Sonrieron.

 _My first Kiss went a little like this_

Aplausos sincronizados con la melodía.

 _*Smooch*_

 _And twist *Smooch* *smooch*_

La música frenó drásticamente, provocando que todos se detuvieron cual robots sin energía.

 _She won't ever get enough_

 _Once she gets a Little touch_

Brazo a la derecha, luego ambos juntos, inclinación hacia abajo, incorporación, salto con piernas abiertas, después cerradas, giro.

 _If I had it my way,_

 _You know that I'd make her say_

Retrocedieron, un paso mientras hacían un giro con un brazo, y después otro con el siguiente. Sacudida de pompones rojos y blancos por parte de las chicas. De arriba hacia abajo.

 _Ooooooooooooh, oooooooooooooh_

.

.

.

* * *

Linnie observaba con una coqueta sonrisa los movimientos de sus alumnos. En simples palabras…

 _Perfecto._

Había visto las presentaciones anteriores, no eran más que simples aficionados. Pero lo que ahora veía, definitivamente eran movimientos sincronizados, donde sus chicos se dejaban guiar por la música.

Claro, y también por la diversión.

Eso fue lo que pensó la Perkins al ver como Mouth, el Chico Emo y Reynaldo ayudaban a elevar a su hermanita en la posición conocida como _paloma_. La rubia tenía un pie sujetado por los chicos que tenían los brazos bien estirados. La otra pierna de Kendall estaba inclinada hacia atrás mientras estiraba los brazos.

Habían ensayado muchas veces esa parte, y entre esos ensayos, Kendall se lastimó, o terminaba cayéndose encima de los muchachos.

Se rio cuando Kick y Gunther realizaron grandes piruetas.

—Presumido…—Murmuró.

—¿Quién, el _loser_? Sí, lo es —Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

La rubia se giró y se encontró con Brad.

—… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Jamás creí que volvería a pisar este lugar —Murmuró con repugnancia— Pero oí que estabas aquí, enseñándole a bailar a mi odioso hermano.

La rubia rodó de ojos y se rio.

—Odioso —Repitió—. Sí, lo es —Apoyó en su comentario—. No me has dicho por qué estás aquí. Si fue para verme, eres demasiado _cliché_.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti —Sonrió con autosuficiencia. Linnie alzó una ceja, curiosa.

—¿Y es…?

—Veo que los entrenaste bien —Ignoró su pregunta al ver que todos daban un giro— Eso es beneficioso para la sorpresa que te tengo, así que tendrás que esperar.

Perkins no pudo evitar sonreír. A Brad siempre se le habían ocurrido locuras, así que… Solo tenía que esperar lo _inimaginable_.

.

.

.

* * *

—¡PRIMER LUGAR! —Gritaron encantadas todas las chicas al unísono.

—¡WOOOOOHOOOOOOOO! ¡SOMOS LOS MEJORES!

—¡Linnie se sabe los mejores pasos de baile del mundo~! —Chilló Jade emocionada.

Linnie corrió hacia sus alumnos y abrazo del cuello a Kick y a Kendall.

—¡Esos son mis niños~! ¡Sacamos el primer lugar! —Se rio— Estoy orgullosa de ustedes —Se soltó de ambos y vio su reloj— Bien, es hora de comer. A la vuelta, terminamos con _coreografía_ y se irán a casa. Y los reyes —Posó una mano en el hombro de su hermana y del acróbata con una sonrisa—… Se prepararán con su grupo. ¿Entendido?

—Sí.

—Ñeh —Linnie, en respuesta, le dio un manotazo—. ¡AGH! ¡Bien, de acuerdo! —Le miró molesto.

La rubia mayor sonrió finalmente y se alejó, pero se topó con una mujer de cabellos cerezas brillantes.

—Hola, eres Linnie Perkins, ¿verdad?

—Umm… Sí.

—Soy Lucy Stiefvater, pero la gente me conoce como…

—¡ _Lady Cherry_! —Soltó rápidamente Linnie y se cubrió la boca—. ¡P-Perdón! Es solo que… Cuando la reconocí… ¡Vaya, perdón…! —Comenzó a sudar a mares. No todos los días conocías a tu ídola del baile y en canto.

—No te preocupes —Se rio—. Verás, un amigo tuyo me dijo que organizabas a un curso para bailar y realizar piruetas. ¿Porras, no? —La rubia asintió frenéticamente—. Me invitó a ver los pasos que les enseñaste a tus alumnos, y debo decir… Que tienes talento, muchacha —Sacó una tarjeta de su bolso y se la entregó—. Me quedaré un rato más para ver _Coreografía_ , y me iré en un par de días de Mellowbrook. Quiero que te vayas conmigo —Linnie estaba a punto de vomitar arcoíris si era necesario—. Sé que es muy repentino, de seguro tienes un trabajo y…

—¡N-No! ¡E-Es decir, sí! P-Pero nunca me gustó mi trabajo, yo…—Calmó sus aceleradas palabras—… Tengo que hablarlo con mi familia.

—Bien —Le guiñó el ojo—. ¡Nos vemos!

Linnie la vio alejarse aún en shock. No podía creérselo, de verdad su mayor ídolo había apreciado su talento, uno que había jurado un desperdicio gracias a los pensamientos de sus padres. Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, Stiefvater le había dicho que un _amigo_ suyo le había contado de ella…

 _Brad_.

—Maldito —No pudo evitar reírse—. Me lo comeré a besos.

.

.

.

* * *

—Déjame ver si entendí… ¿Noqueaste a Buttowski? —Repitió, realmente confundida.

—¡Fue sin querer queriendo!

—¡Noqueaste a un bailarín a _minutos_ de la presentación! —Le rugió furiosa la rubia.

—¡Perdón! —Chilló Gunther.

Kendall se revolvió el cabello. Había llegado, lista para asegurarse que todos estaban listos, pero se encontró con un acróbata inconsciente y a un sensible vikingo siendo consolado por su psicótica novia. Debía ser premiada por la paciencia de oro que tenía con todos sus compañeros mediocres. Al menos se iría a Harvard y no tendría que lidiar con ellos nunca más.

Hizo una mueca el ver bien el rostro de Kick.

—Bueno, bailemos sin él. No es un papel importante, de todos modos —Pateó el costado del acróbata inconsciente.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Kick no estará con nosotros?

—Sí, sí, una lástima —Rodó de ojos—, pero así son las cosas. Salgan ya de aquí, yo los alcanzo en un segundo.

El rubio suspiró derrotado y abandonó el salón junto con el resto del grupo, dejando a la rubia sola con el acróbata. Kendall chasqueó la lengua y cruzó sus brazos bajo su pecho para fulminar con la mirada a Buttowski.

—Eres un estúpido, ¿sabías?

Al no recibir respuesta, terminó por resoplar y se fue del salón. Cuando se dirigió al gimnasio, su hermana se le cruzó.

—¿Dónde está Buttowski?

—Tirado por ahí, no me interesa —Siguió caminando.

—¡Hey! ¡Kendall, es la presentación! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!

—¡Hagámoslo sin él! —Le gritó sin detenerse.

Al reunirse con su equipo, no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Habría una chica sin pareja, lo cual se vería raro. Terminó por dejar a Gunther con la chica que faltaba y ella haría un paso especial en el centro. No era tanto problema.

— _¡La secundaria Mellowbrook!_

. . .

 _Bien, es ahora o nunca_ , pensó la rubia cuando agarró la tela negra, dispuesta a quitársela tal y cómo habían acordado casi al final del mix.

 _Agora eu fiquei doce, doce, doce, doce_

 _Agora eu fiquei dodododo doce, doce_

Al repetirse nuevamente la letra, ya las chicas habían terminado de quitarse las enormes camisas negras y las lanzaron volando a cualquier lado. Kendall improvisó un paso solitario, logrando que el público soltara un chillido emocionado.

Linnie se rio mientras la veía, pero algo captó su atención.

—Oh, vaya…

Kendall contuvo un grito de sorpresa al ser girada inesperadamente, aunque se recompuso rápidamente e improvisó el paso para hacerlo ver más decente. Cuando giró dos vueltas completas, fue detenida suavemente de la mano y la cadera para encontrarse con unos ojos azules y una socarrona sonrisa.

—¡Tú…! ¡Eres un idiota! —Murmuró sin dejar de bailar.

—Lo tomaré como un cumplido —Murmuró al estar a su lado y seguir los pasos.

 _Derecha, derecha. Izquierda, izquierda._ Se repitió mentalmente los pasos la rubia para luego aplaudir adelanta, luego atrás de su espalda y finalmente dar un giro.

El grupo repitió la secuencia una vez más y terminaron en una pose de victoria, finalizando así su coreografía.

Aplausos y griteríos se oyeron por el gimnasio. Kendall jadeó, dándose cuenta lo cansada que se sentía. Bueno, la coreografía fue la más difícil. Se giró para mirar a Kick, quien le devolvió la mirada. La estudiante estrella no pudo evitar sonreírle.

—Admito que fue original, pero yo pude hacerlo mejor.

—¿Me estás retando?

—¿Conoces a alguien mejor en la danza que yo y mi hermana? —Alzó el mentón, desafiante.

—Te recuerdo que casi ganamos un concurso de baile, gracias a mí.

—No recuerdo que hayas sido la causa de nuestra casi victoria —Ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Piensa lo que quieras.

—Claro que lo hago, está en _mi_ derecho.

—Bien.

—Bien.

—¡Bien!

—¡ _Bien_!

Tras una larga batalla de miradas, los dos terminaron por soltar una sonora carcajada. Kendall tuvo que admitir que realmente había extrañado esas absurdas peleas con el acróbata. De algún modo, se sentía aliviada de al menos tener una para recordarla cuando se fuera. Por otro lado, Kick estaba satisfecho, había logrado sacar el lado de Kendall que tanto le gustaba. Si bien continuó siendo horriblemente orgullosa, esta vez logró abrir más su lado retador.

Al calmar sus risas, se miraron.

—Eres increíble.

—Tú eres preciosa —Le guiñó un ojo.

Ella se sonrojó un poco, soltando una breve risa. Negó con la cabeza y se apartó para buscar a Linnie.

—¡Heeeey! —La mayor rodeó su cuello con su brazo—. ¡Tenemos que hablar!

—No pasó nada, si es lo que imaginas —Rodó de ojos.

—Agh, qué decepción. Bueno, ya qué. No es como si dudaras irte por su causa —Se mofó.

—Claro que no. Aunque me suplique de rodillas, jamás me quedaría aquí por un chico —hizo un gesto desagradable.

—Mm… ¡En fin! ¡Adivina quien tiene el número de _Lady Cherry_! —Le mostró la tarjeta.

—Espera, ¿qué? —Tomó el papel y lo leyó—… ¿Estuvo aquí?

—¡Sí! ¡Y me invitó a viajar con ella! ¡De seguro quiere que salga en sus coreografías! ¡O hagamos uno de mis pasos…!

—Wow, Linnie. Un momento —Le tapó la boca, frunciendo el ceño—. Esto es… Genial… Estoy feliz por ti. Y sabes que te apoyo tal y como tú lo hiciste cuando decidí irme a Harvard. Pero recuerda que tendrás que hablar con nuestros padres.

El iluminado rostro de Linnie Perkins se oscureció rápidamente.

—Ugh, mierda.

* * *

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Lamento mucho la demora, tuve razones personales para no estar aquí. Pero no se preocupen. El próximo capítulo es el show de REYES! Qué tendrán preparado Kick y Kendall ahora que se están llevando relativamente mejor? Linnie podrá convencer a sus padres a cumplir su sueño?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Nos leemos!**

 **Rossana's Mind.**

 **Reviews?**


	8. Déjame ir

**Hola, lectores! Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de Alianzas!**

 **En el capítulo anterior, al parecer nuestro acróbata y estudiante impecable se acercaron nuevamente gracias a sus sentimientos. Además, Brad consiguió que la ídola de Linnie apareciera y observara el talento que tiene, dándole así, la oportunidad que se merecía para realizar su sueño. Pero, ¿a qué costo?**

 **EMPECEMOS YA!**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Umm… Este capítulo tiene LEVES escenitas subidas de tono.**

* * *

Capítulo 8: _Déjame ir._

.

Kendall se miró al espejo fijamente. Su cabello rubio liso se encontraba ondeado y ondulado en las puntas, dándole un toque elegante y majestuoso. Dejó todo su cabello en el lado derecho, dejando un precioso broche negro en la zona izquierda de su cabeza para levantar su flequillo y no despeinarse. Su vestido negro que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas se aferraba firmemente a su cuerpo, marcando todas sus curvas. Su espalda estaba levemente descubierta, pero solo en el lado izquierdo, pues el vestido se ataba al lado derecho entre su cuello y hombro. Acarició la tela con sus dedos, aún concentrada en el atuendo tan lúgubre. Cogió unos delgados brazaletes de plata y se los colocó.

—De acuerdo, preciosa —La puerta se abrió—. Ven acá.

Linnie tomó del brazo a Kendall y la sentó en el escritorio, a su lado. Sacó el esmalte de uñas negro y pintó en silencio. La menor notó que algo andaba mal.

—… ¿Qué dijeron mamá y papá?

La rubia de ojos verde agua soltó un bufido.

—Mamá dijo que entonces había hecho una _reunión de familia_ en vano. Mi padre no me permitió renunciar, que estaba cometiendo el peor error de mi vida.

Kendall no siguió preguntando. Sabía que si lo hacía, Linnie terminaría explotando.

—Muy bien. No muevas tus manos. Voy a maquillarte, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ajá.

Linnie aplicó un pálido brillo rosa en los labios de su hermana, después una sombra oscura grisácea. No aplicó mucho, pues después pasó delineador negro por la línea de los párpados.

—Ugh, odio que hagas eso.

—No sé de qué hablas —Canturreó la mayor.

—Eso. Sabes que me gusta echarme rímel primero, después lo demás. Tú siempre lo haces al revés y no me gusta.

—Qué pena —Ensanchó su sonrisa al aplicar el último elemento, contrastando las pestañas de su hermana—. Listo.

Kendall abrió los ojos y caminó al espejo.

—¿No se ve muy… sombrío?

Ella sonrió.

—Es perfecto. Se supone que debería ser así.

—¿Por qué no me dices de una buena vez qué vas a presentar con Buttowski?

—Solo te diré que es la canción perfecta —Ensanchó su sonrisa.

—¿Por qué? —Insistió.

—¿Por qué no me dices mejor tú lo que harás con tu preciada oportunidad?

Linnie entrecerró los ojos.

—Seguiré mi sueño, incluso si ellos no me lo permiten.

La menor negó con la cabeza.

—Por qué ya no me sorprende…

—Porque sabes lo alocada que soy —Se rio—. Pero siempre me apoyarás.

—Sí… Supongo que tienes razón.

—¡Bien! ¡Vámonos, que tenemos que ganar!

Kendall borró su sonrisa en ese momento al seguir a su hermana. Había calculado todos los puntajes que habían sacado en todas las actividades. Y descubrió una cosa:

Incluso si ganaban la competencia de reyes, no iban a ganar gracias a lo que había hecho Gordon.

.

.

.

* * *

—¿Qué tal? —Terminó de tocar el piano la castaña.

—¡Genial, Jackie! —Exclamó el rubio.

—Oh, vamos —Se rio—. Tú tampoco lo hiciste nada mal. ¿Llegará Mouth?

—Sí, cuando el show comience.

Ambos se rieron y miraron a Kick, quien se vestía en silencio. Llevaba un traje de etiqueta completamente negro, incluso la camisa interior lo era. Lo único que no tenía puesto era la corbata, pues no la vio necesaria. Y Kendall también estuvo de acuerdo. Detestaba esa porquería, así que, aunque le pagaran, no la usaría.

—¿No te peinarás?

—Estás bromeando, ¿cierto? —Miró asesinamente a su mejor amigo—. Nadie ha tocado mi cabello a menos que quiera ser comida de Oscar.

—¿Ni siquiera un poquito?

—Basta, Gunther.

—¡Pero es una ocasión especial! —Alzó ambos brazos—. ¡Estarás con la chica que te gusta en sus últimos momentos! ¡El momento tiene que ser perfecto!

Kick suprimió un gruñido. No estaba de humor para pensar en la partida de Kendall, era algo que terminaba amargando su paladar y todo su sistema.

—Oigan —Ambos se giraron para ver a Jackie, quien se había acercado al telón y tiró de él suavemente—, hay muuucha gente. Más que en la mañana.

—Oh, bueno, supongo que los padres también vienen, ¿no?

—Agh, _sopas_ —Maldijo el acróbata. De seguro toda su familia estaría allí.

—¡Veo a mis suegros, Gunther!

—¡Diles hola!

—¡Está bien!

—Será mejor que vayan a vestirse —Les anunció—. Seremos los últimos en presentar, pero háganlo ya.

—¡Sí, señor! —Aceptó el vikingo al saludar de forma militar.

Gunther se colocó pantalones y zapatos negros, pero la camisa que utilizó era blanca y de mangas completas. Se colocó un chaleco gris oscuro sin mangas y llevó todo su cabello para atrás con ayuda de saliva.

—Qué asco, Gunther —Se rio Kick.

—¡Gracias!

Jackie se ató el cabello en un chongo descuidado y se colocó un vestido negro sin tirantes.

—¡Estamos listos!

Kick sonrió.

.

.

.

* * *

—¿Cómo te fue? —Linnie alzó la vista cuando Brad se sentó a su lado—. ¿Qué te dijo _Lady Cherry_?

La rubia lo fulminó con la mirada unos segundos, pero después le dio un sonoro beso en los labios, descolocando por completo al Buttowski mayor.

—Me trajiste a mi ídola, te lo merecías —Le guiñó un ojo, para luego suspirar—. Me ofreció viajar con ella, pero mis padres no están felices y no quieren que lo haga.

—¿Y qué harás tú?

—Iré de todos modos —Sonrió—. No le daré el gusto a darle la victoria a papá —Lo miró y le guiñó el ojo—, pero tendrás que esperarme. Y más vale que no te metas con otra niñata.

—¡N-No, claro que no! ¡Lo juro!

—Bien, porque si lo haces, me encargaré de castrarte con mi lima de uñas, y hablo de la que está hecha de metal. ¿Quedó claro?

Él pelinegró palideció y asintió frenéticamente.

.

.

.

* * *

—… Son un asco.

Kendall tuvo que darle la razón a Jackie. Estaban viendo desde _bambalinas_ las presentaciones y realmente eran patéticas. Mouth había llegado recién y ya había instalado la batería. Las demás habían sido puros bailes estúpidos o chistes de muy mal gusto. ¿Es que acaso no leyeron que debía ser un tema específico y sincronizado con los reyes? Bueno, al parecer, ella era la única que tenía buena comprensión lectora.

—Al menos sabemos que ganaremos esto —Bromeó Gunther.

—Es probable —Asintió la rubia.

Kick se mantenía en silencio observado a la rubia. La veía pensativa, demasiado aislada del show. Se incorporó y cogió la guitarra.

—Acomodemos el escenario —Ordenó.

Kendall lo miró y asintió, ayudando a Gunther y a Mouth a mover los muchos espejos que tenían en una caja. Habían decidido acomodarlos cuales laberintos para que crearan un efecto de ilusión, donde, dependiendo de cómo se movieran, aparecerían reflejados en distintas partes. Los reflejos eran de cuerpo completo, así que se vería mucho mejor. Mientras el trío los acomodaban, Jackie y Kick escondían los instrumentos tras estos.

—Chicos, es su turno —Llegó corriendo Linnie—. Wow, ¿qué es todo esto?

—Es lo que tenemos preparado —Kendall le informó—. Ahora vete, ya sabemos que hacer, jefa.

La mayor le miró mal unos segundos, hasta que sonrió y les dio un beso en la frente a cada uno de los integrantes.

—¡¿Qué rayos, Linnie?! —Le regañó Kendall.

—¡Es un beso de la buena suerte! —Se rio al salir corriendo.

Perkins resopló y se acomodó el micrófono inalámbrico en su oído y delineó la dirección hasta un poco más debajo de los labios. Se acercó al acróbata para ayudarle a hacer lo mismo y aprovechó de preguntarle.

—La canción es un poco cursi.

—Sí, lo es.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué accediste?

Kick la miró. Ella le devolvió el gesto.

—No pude encontrar una mejor que expresara cómo me siento.

La rubia sonrió.

—Yo pensé lo mismo —Estiró un poco sus brazos—. Muy bien… Terminemos con esto de una buena vez.

— _¿Hora del rock?_

—… Sí, sí…

—¡Vamos, Kendall! —Gritó Jackie. Ambos se giraron a verla—. ¡Hagámoslo todos juntos! ¡Por fiiiiiiis?

—¡Sí, es divertido cuando lo haces! —Le siguió Mouth—. Y los ayudaré con la batería si lo haces —Sonrió maquiavélicamente.

Los cuatro miraron a Kendall expectantes. La rubia hizo una mueca.

—Bien.

Los cinco inhalaron, para finalmente girar el cuello bruscamente.

— _Hora del rock_.

. . .

* * *

 _Kendall no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo correspondiendo el desenfrenado beso que Kick Buttowski le había dado, pero sintió que debía separarse rápidamente, antes de que cometieran un error. Ahogó un gemido cuando el adolescente había metido una de sus manos bajo su camisón, subiéndolo al instante, mostrando su ropa interior._

— _¡Clarence! ¡Detente! —Le susurró al separarse de él._

 _Él la ignoró y la calló con otro beso, logrando que la rubia se dejara hacer._

* * *

— _¡Con ustedes… Los reyes de la secundaria Mellowbrook!_

El telón subió y se vio el cuarto oscuro rodeado por los espejos. Pocas luces alumbraron, eran blancas y azules. Linnie alzó una ceja.

 **(N/A: /watch?v=xJ-iqnnk6KI)**

Jackie, detrás de los espejos, notó la señal de Kendall y comenzó a tocar el piano. La rubia se introdujo en el camino interminable de los espejos, logrando que su silueta fuera reflejada en dos del otro lado.

 _El amor que una vez colgó de la pared_

 _Solía significar algo… Pero ahora no significa nada_

Linnie abrió más los ojos.

 _Esa canción_ …

Gunther comenzó con la guitarra y Mouth con la batería. Kendall giró por el otro lado, mostrando su figura del otro lado del escenario.

 _Los ecos del vestíbulo se han ido_

 _Pero aún recuerdo el dolor de Diciembre_

* * *

— _E-Espera —Su rostro se tiñó de rojo ante la vergüenza cuando el acróbata había rozado su sujetador._

 _Él la miró unos segundos, para luego volver a presionar sus labios con los de ella, calmando un poco la tensión del cuerpo de la rubia. Sonrió cuando logró apartar sus brazos para tirar de la tela. Kendall soltó un jadeo._

— _¡Esto no está bien! ¡Por favor, detente! Clarence, somos muy jóvenes —Trató de razonar con el adolescente, pero esta estaba más borracho que vivo._

 _La chica tenía miedo, no por lo que pasaba ahora. Era más de lo que había esperado del joven en años, pero algo tan repentino e íntimo, justo en ese momento, cuando él no estaba pensando con claridad, no le parecía una buena idea. Quizás a la mañana siguiente él se arrepentiría._

 _Kendall abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo caliente de su compañero. Su piel ardía contra la suya, pero no le importó. Temía que desapareciese en tan solo instantes._

* * *

 _Oh, no queda nada que puedas decir_

 _Lo siento, es demasiado tarde_

La silueta de Kick se asomó entre los espejos, como si quisiese tocar la figura de Kendall, pero ella se apartó.

 _ **Me estoy liberando de estos recuerdos**_

 _ **Debo dejarlos ir, sólo dejarlos ir**_

Kendall giraba entre los espejos mientras la sombra de su acompañante le perseguía.

 _ **He dicho adiós**_

 _ **Prendí fuego a todo**_

 _ **Debo dejarlos ir, sólo dejarlos ir**_

La rubia siguió cantando una serie de prolongadas sílabas mientras desaparecía de los espejos, dejando a Kick solo.

* * *

 _Siempre supo que en ese momento, tenía la cabeza en blanco. Las palabras de Kendall se entendían al leer sus labios, pero no tenían sentido en su mente. Él solo se había dedicado a sentir lo que causaba la rubia en él._

 _Cuando la chica lo abrazó, él solo se dejó hacer._

 _Tal vez… Solo tal vez…_

 _No fue un error._

* * *

Kick tragó saliva.

 **Volviste para descubrir que me había ido**

 **Y ese lugar está vacío como el agujero que quedó en mí**

… **Como si no fuéramos nada en absoluto**

 **No es lo que significabas para mí**

 **Pensé que estábamos destinados a estar juntos**

* * *

 _Los gemidos de la rubia se entremezclaron con las profundas respiraciones del acróbata. Tenían sus manos fuertemente entrelazas y entre toda esa marea de sensaciones, los ojos azules contemplaron las lágrimas en los orbes esmeraldas._

 _Inclinó su cabeza para pegar sus frentes._

 _Pudo haber murmurado una disculpa por haberla lastimado, pero no lo hizo._

* * *

 **Oh, no queda nada que puedas decir**

Kendall volvió a unirse, pero esta vez lo hizo delante de los espejos, mostrando su figura completa. Kick la miró.

 _ **Lo siento, es demasiado tarde**_

Él trató de tomar su mano, pero ella volvió a apartarse con suaves pasos de danza.

 _ **Me estoy liberando de estos recuerdos**_

 _ **Debo dejarlos ir, sólo dejarlos ir**_

 _ **He dicho adiós**_

 _ **Prendí fuego a todo**_

 _ **Debo dejarlos ir, sólo dejarlos ir**_

Gunther detuvo la guitarra.

Las luces lograron alumbrar a Kick y a Kendall cuando él logró tomar su mano y acercarla a él.

Jackie presionó sus labios, concentrándose en el ritmo de la batería y esperar que le saliera bien esa parte.

La pareja de reyes comenzó a dar suaves pasos de vals, sin dejar de mirarse.

* * *

 _Kick no sabía qué decir o hacer tras haberse despertado y descubrir a Kendall Perkins durmiendo a su lado. Se revolvió el cabello, realmente inquieto por el qué dirán o pensarán. ¿Él, se había metido con la cerebrito?_

 _Pero, ¿realmente importaba lo que dijesen los demás?_

 _El castaño se congeló al oír un sollozo a su lado. Giró suavemente la cabeza para ver el enrojecido rostro de Kendall Perkins perlado de lágrimas. Sus manos sujetaban fuertemente las sábanas, cubriendo escasamente su cuerpo que estaba hecho un ovillo._

 _Por otro lado, la rubia sabía que todo había llegado hasta ahí. Solo había sido un… ¿revolcón? Como solían decir los mayores._

 _Ella, una señorita, se había dejado engatusar por su amor platónico._

 _La humillación y el dolor la golpearon tan de repente que no pudo evitar echarse a llorar._

 _El acróbata se vistió en silencio, sin mirarla por respeto, aunque esa era una excusa estúpida. Tragó saliva y apretó los puños._

— _Escucha —Comenzó, sabiendo que ella estaba despierta. Tal vez ella se sentía muy avergonzada—. No quiero que hablemos de esto jamás. Y si llegamos a hacerlo, que sea discreto. No quiero que nadie se entere de esto._

 _Lo había dicho por ella, honestamente. Para proteger su dignidad._

 _Lo que no sabía, era que la rubia pensaba que él era quien sentía vergüenza por haber pasado la noche con alguien como ella._

 _El corazón de Kendall Perkins terminó de romperse por completo._

—… _Bien._

* * *

 _Y dejarlo ir…_

… **Y ahora lo sé**

 _Una nueva vida…_

… **Está en camino**

 _Y cuando esté bien…_

… **Tú lo sabrás**

 _Así que esta vez…_

 **No lo dejaré escapar**

Kendall empujó suavemente el pecho del acróbata para apartarlo de ella.

 _Solo queda una cosa por decir:_

 _Nunca es tarde para el amor_

Terminó por apartarse por completo de Kick y se introdujo de espaldas al laberinto de espejos. Y como seguía la coreografía, el castaño salió tras ella.

 _ **Me he liberado de aquellos recuerdos**_

 _ **Los he dejado ir**_

 _ **Los he dejado ir**_

 _ **Y dos despedidas condujeron a esta nueva vida**_

Kick volvió a agarrarla, de ambos brazos y tiró de ella, pero Kendall forcejeó, sin que ambos dejaran de cantar.

 _ **No me dejes ir…**_

 _ **No me dejes ir**_

La rubia dejó de forcejear y cerró los ojos, había comenzado a anhelar el momento de alguna forma. Improvisó vocalmente cuando el agarre se hizo más suave.

 _No me dejes ir_

Era curioso, porque sus acciones hacían todo lo contrario a la letra. Era algo que ambos se habían puesto de acuerdo.

Que no todo terminaría como siempre.

 _No me dejes ir_

Se separó más de Kick, hasta que se liberó de un solo brazo. El castaño la agarró vagamente de la mano restante.

 _No me dejes ir_

Aflojó la unión.

 _No me dejes ir_

Kick terminó por soltarla, y ella retiró su mano liberada, para después desaparecer tras los espejos y la oscuridad.

Jackie comenzó su solo de piano.

El acróbata, por un segundo, realmente dudó en soltar a Kendall.

 _No te dejaré ir_

 _No me dejes ir_

Cerró los ojos y retrocedió de espaldas.

 _No te dejaré ir_

 _No me dejes ir_

¿Quién era él para detener a Kendall Perkins de cumplir con sus sueños y objetivos?

 _No te dejaré ir_

 _No me dejes ir_

Kendall terminó por sonreír.

 _No te dejaré ir_

 _No me dejes ir…_

Tenía señalado su camino, y todo el malestar que había sentido por tanto tiempo, finalmente había desaparecido.

El telón bajó nuevamente, sacando al público del trance.

Linnie estaba en shock, con los ojos llorosos.

—… Vaya…—Murmuró, revolviéndose el cabello.

Todos aplaudieron y silbaron, realmente encantados con el acto que el último instituto había preparado.

Jackie, observando el escándalo, sonrió.

—Parece que nos aman.

Los demás sonrieron.

—Les dije que quedaría bien incluso si nos faltaba el violín —Gunther señaló.

.

.

.

* * *

—… ¿Es enserio?

—Sí —Miró el suelo—. Es imposible que ganemos después de lo que nos hizo Gordon, Linnie.

La mayor apretó los puños. Todo había salido perfecto, si no hubiese sido por ese odioso de cabello liso _usa-maquillaje_ , habrían ganado. Los demás habían escuchado y no pudieron evitar deprimirse.

—… De seguro estamos en el último lugar —Murmuró una.

Linnie hizo una mueca.

—Chicos, vengan.

El salón entero obedeció, generando un círculo entero. Linnie rodeó el cuello de Kick y de Kendall. Los demás imitaron el gesto para hacer más unida la reunión.

—Lamento que… Las cosas no hayan salido como quisimos que salieran —Comenzó la rubia, algo melancólica. Después sonrió—, pero ¿saben? Se ven muy distintos al primer día que los vi. Pronto se graduarán, e iniciarán nuevas vidas —Notó que algunos habían comenzado a llorar—… Pero… Tendremos estos bonitos recuerdos, ¿no?

Ellos asintieron.

—Así que no importa si quedamos en el primer, último, o cualquier lugar… ¡Nos divertimos!

—¡Sí!

—¡Sí! ¿Secundaria Mellowbrook?

—¡SECUNDARIA MELLOWBROOK! —Alzaron los puños hacia arriba.

Linnie retrocedió, satisfecha. Miró de reojo a Kendall, quien observaba a los demás con una suave sonrisa en sus labios. La mayor alzó una ceja cuando el exnovio de su hermana, Reynaldo, la tomó de la muñeca, apartándola del grupo. Perkins los siguió con la mirada, pero sabía que no era de su incumbencia lo que hablarían. Después, miró a Kick, quien también se habían dado cuenta de la situación.

—Si te sirve de consuelo —Le dijo, llamando su atención—, estoy segura que Kendall lo rechazará.

. . .

—Kendall, yo sé que esto es estúpido… Pero yo aún te adoro con todo mi corazón. Y sé que no te interesa estar con nadie en este momento, es decir… ¡Irás a Harvard! Y yo también me iré a estudiar al extranjero. No es como si te estuviese pidiendo una relación nuevamente —Suspiró—… Solo quería que lo supieras.

La rubia alzó las cejas, algo sorprendida por sus palabras. Reflexionó mentalmente qué podría contestarle a su expareja para aclarar bien la relación entre ellos.

—No lamento haber terminado nuestra relación —Comenzó—. Me llega a sorprender lo mucho que duramos juntos, Reynaldo —Se rio. Él también lo hizo—. Yo tal vez te quise, pero no estuve enamorada de ti.

—Lo sé, pero lo intentamos. De eso se trata, ¿no?

Ella sonrió.

—Así es. Y debo decir que aún me agradas, tienes un buen coeficiente intelectual.

—Gracias, _my lady_ —Bromeó.

— _Hmph_ —Alzó el mentón, orgullosa—. Pero no tanto como yo.

—Te extrañaré, Kendall.

Ella asintió y se volteó para buscar a su hermana, sin mirar atrás.

No dio más de cinco pasos cuando fue jalada del brazo. Se encontró con los coquetos ojos de Linnie.

—¿Y bieeeeeeeeeeen?

—No seas estúpida —Rodó de ojos—. No pasó nada.

—Más te vale, porque hay otro galán que desea hablar contigo.

Kendall no necesitó preguntar. Sabía que Clarence Buttowski quería intercambiar algunas palabras con ella. Se acomodó las mechas de su cabello ondeado y se preparó mentalmente.

—¿Dónde está?

—A punto de irse, en su motocicleta. No quiere encontrarse con sus padres después de _haber pasado esa vergüenza_ —Imitó su grave voz con burla. Kendall reprimió una carcajada.

—Muy bien… Iré —Se decidió, comenzando a correr hacia el estacionamiento.

—¡Suerte! ¡Y recuerden que están en espacio público!

—¡Linnie! —Le regañó a lo lejos.

.

.

.

Kick estaba apoyado en su motocicleta, esperando. Sabía que Linnie le diría a Kendall que quería hablar con ella, aunque lo más probable era que la rubia no quisiese nada con él. Pensó esperar unos cinco minutos más; si llegaba, hablarían, pero si no llegaba, tendría que simplemente cerrar el tema de una vez por todas.

—Buttowski.

El castaño apartó el casco. No necesitó voltearse para saber quién era.

—Oí que querías hablar conmigo.

Giró su cabeza para verla de reojo. Miró de pies a cabeza su apariencia, lo que más le llamó su atención esa noche fue que había apartado el cabello de su rostro. Kendall había crecido con el flequillo de su cabello y normalmente lo dejaba largo, evitando que vieran por completo su rostro. Esta noche fue diferente, podía ver por completo sus ojos verdes y su blanquecino rostro.

—¿Cuándo te vas?

—En unos días más.

—¿Te gustó el regalo de tu hermana? —Se volteó por completo, encarándola.

—Valió la pena —Sonrió—. Pude divertirme y dejar ir muchas cosas que me atormentaron en el pasado. Sí, podría decir que estoy feliz.

—¿No te quedarás a saber quiénes ganaron?

—¿Qué importa? No ganamos —Se encogió de hombros. Una parte de su orgullo se encontraba herido, pero lo mejor era ignorarlo antes de amargarse por una tontería—. Terminaré de empacar, es más importante.

Kick siguió mirándola en silencio, mientras que Kendall hacía exactamente lo mismo. Pensaron tantas cosas, disculparse, bromear, tirar temas sin sentido al aire, pelear, o simplemente decir lo que sentían. Sin embargo, prefirieron no hacerlo.

Kendall miró el suelo unos segundos, tomando una decisión. Caminó directo hacia Kick, quien esperaba con interés lo que haría la rubia. La joven acortó la distancia entre ellos y, gracias a sus tacones altos, logró alcanzar sin esfuerzo los labios del acróbata. El castaño cerró los ojos unos segundos, consciente que el contacto sería breve. Cuando la rubia se apartó, abrió sus ojos nuevamente.

Ella le sonreía.

—Adiós, Clarence.

Él solo hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Harás falta aquí, Perkins.

—Lo sé —Alzó el mentón—. No soy fácil de olvidar.

Él soltó una risa seca.

—Dímelo a mí.

La rubia se rio una última vez y se giró finalmente para irse.

Kick sabía que aunque hiciera las cosas más increíbles por ella, sabía muy bien que no se quedaría. Y por eso estaba orgulloso de ella.

Kendall no necesitaba de nadie para ser feliz.

El teléfono de Kick sonó, al igual que el de Kendall. Ambos vieron el mensaje de Linnie, y no pudieron evitar sonreír.

 _¡No lo van a creer! ¡Fuimos el segundo lugar!_

– _Linnie._

Salió mejor de lo que habían esperado.

.

 _¿Fin?_

.

… **Qué? Esperaban de esos finales clichés? Deh XD Queda UN solo capítulo para terminar con esta cosa.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en el último capítulo.**

 **Fighting!**

 **Rossana's Mind.**

 **Reviews?**


	9. No tiene sentido

**Hola, lectores! Bienvenidos al ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO de** _ **Alianzas**_ **! Es cortita la historia, pero satisfactoria para mí, y ojalá para ustedes. Si les doy mi opinión, pienso que esta historia ha sido una de las que más me ha gustado hacer, aunque me tomó mucho tiempo terminarla XDD Me aburro de la rutina y prefiero finales más originales, solo porque dos personas se gusten, no significa que se van a quedar juntos, es algo que uno debe aprender y saber DUHH jajaja**

 **Bueno, pero es mi opinión, y no los aburro más.**

 **VAYÁMOS AL CAPÍTULO!**

* * *

Capítulo 9: _No tiene sentido._

* * *

Una joven rubia de 21 años abrió la puerta de su departamento con dos cartas en mano. Se las habían dado en recepción. Dejó su bolso y sus utensilios en el sofá y caminó hacia la cocina. Encendió el hervidor mientras sacaba los ingredientes para cenar.

Mientras cocinaba, su mente no pudo evitar divagar.

Kendall Perkins se había ido a los 17 años de su ciudad natal para ir a Harvard. Nunca se había sentido tan orgullosa y feliz en toda su vida. Sus esfuerzos habían dado frutos y todo el mundo lo vería. Como era de esperarse, se había destacado por su inteligencia y sus grandes habilidades. Le habían ofrecido graduarse antes, pero ella prefirió tomar todos los años para no perderse ni un solo detalle.

No se arrepentía ni un poco.

Su familia nunca venía a visitarla. Solían enviarle postales de vez en cuando, especialmente en las festividades, con disculpas baratas, pero eso a Kendall ya no le importaba. De sus padres, no podía importarle menos. Pero de Linnie, lo entendía.

Después de todo, su rebelión también valió la pena.

Linnie se había escapado a Londres sin permiso de sus padres, quienes habían decidido darle la _ley del hielo_ hasta que ella diera su brazo a torcer.

 _Buena suerte_ , pensó con sarcasmo Kendall.

Su hermana mayor se había ido con su ídola y los últimos cuatro años había aparecido en televisión con _Lady Cherry_ bailando o cantando.

Kendall sonrió mientras se servía una taza de café junto a su plato de pollo con champiñones. Se desvelaría otra noche estudiando, así que el fuerte líquido le ayudaría a tener energía.

Abrió la primera postal, se veía formal y decente.

De seguro era de su padre, pero apostaría toda su inteligencia que su secretaria le había escrito todo.

 _Kendall:_

 _Espero que estés bien y sigas bien en tus estudios. Llamé a tu madre y te extraña mucho, ¿sabes? Haces mucha falta en casa. Prometo que nos veremos pronto en Navidad._

 _-Papá._

Kendall rodó de ojos y apartó la carta con desdén. Claro que no vendrían, ni si quiera su padre se creía esas mismas palabras.

La otra carta era de un suave tono turquesa, así que supo rápidamente de quién era.

 _Hey, preciosa~_

 _¿Me has extrañado? ¡Yo también! ¡Tengo taaaantas cosas que contarte! Lo haré breve: La semana pasada, volví a Mellowbrook. Y debo decirte que no ha cambiado mucho, bueno, nunca fue un pueblo muy… ¿Progresivo? Mamá y papá siguen enojados conmigo XD Ni siquiera quisieron abrirme la puerta, pero no me importó. No vas a creerlo, ¡la señora Buttowski me dejó quedarme! No te preocupes, no pasó nada de más con Brad 7u7 Dormí en la habitación de Clarence. ¡Tampoco pienses nada raro! Tal vez no lo sepas, o tal vez sí, a ti te encantan las noticias… Pero el mini Buttowski se fue de Mellowbrook hace seis meses. Oí que aceptó viajar con Billy Stumps. Genial, ¿cierto? Su amiguito vikingo y la loca tierna también fueron con él. También hablé con Reynaldo. ¡Preguntó por ti! AAaaaaaawwwww~ Aún no te olvida ese nerd jajaja. El resto de la semana la pasé con Bradley, me dijo que iría tras de mí cuando ahorrara suficiente dinero XD Al menos me gusta que me de mi espacio. ¡Así son los Buttowski! Después de cagarla enormemente, saben que nosotras, las Perkins, necesitamos espacio. ¡Te daré más detalles cuando te visite para Navidad! ¡Porque te juro que iré a verte!_

 _-Tu hermana (no tan perfecta y ñoña como tú, pero más bonita)_

Kendall no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al ver las caritas dibujadas en la carta. ¿Cómo podían dejar que enviaran cartas de ese tipo? Pero terminó por sonreír. Si no fuese una carta ridícula, no sería de su hermana.

Al menos sabía que alguien le haría compañía el próximo mes.

Claro que había oído que Buttowski se había ido de Mellowbrook. Lo vio en las noticias cuando Billy Stumps estuvo en California.

Sorpresivamente, Gunther le enviaba, a veces, postales, con Jackie escribiendo en medio, claramente. Mayormente lo hacía para desearle feliz cumpleaños, navidad, año nuevo… Lo típico.

Le mencionaban de vez en cuando al acróbata, pero de manera casual. Agradecía eso, porque no quería involucrarse en un chisme ahora que Kick se estaba volviendo nacionalmente famoso.

Kendall terminó su taza de café y dejó casi vacío su plato cuando se puso de pie.

—Bien. Hora de estudiar.

.

.

.

* * *

—¡Abrázame, manzana!

—¡Te abrazo!

Kick rodó de ojos al ver a sus amigos abrazados fervientemente, temblando de frío y envueltos en una manta. Realmente no encontraba el problema de esto. Él y Gunther habían pasado cosas peores cuando eran niños.

—¡¿Cómo no tienes frío, Kick?! —Le cuestionó su amigo.

Él le ignoró y siguió desempacando. Estaba acostumbrado a ignorar el ambiente. Lo había aprendido desde muy pequeño, así que ahora ya no tenía problema. Dejó sus pertenencias en su habitación y se dejó caer sentado en el sofá.

Después de las _Alianzas_ , no volvió a ver a Kendall Perkins. Ni siquiera en la graduación. Lo único que supo de su familia, fue que Linnie se había escapado de la empresa en la que trabajaba con su padre.

 _Bye, losers!~_

No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la portada del periódico. La foto en primera plana era la simple nota que la mayor había dejado. Como el señor Perkins era reconocido nacionalmente, la noticia valió oro en ese instante. Los medios no lograron preguntarle a Kendall, pues se había ido rápidamente a Boston. Con suerte se había despedido de sus padres. Sabía que se comunicaba con Linnie, pues la rubia mayor de vez en cuando lo llamaba por teléfono para preguntarle qué tal iba con su sueño realizado de estar con uno de sus grandes ídolos, al igual que ella. Kick también le preguntó cómo se sentía con respecto a que finalmente se había atrevido a hacer lo que quería. La primera hija de los Perkins era feliz.

Y Kendall también.

Sus amigos lo comentaban, pero él sabía muy bien sus intenciones. Kendall, como siempre, se había destacado en sus estudios y era la mejor alumna de la generación. Tuvo la oportunidad de graduarse antes, pero ella prefirió seguir con sus clases normales.

Si a él le preguntaban, lo negaría. Sin embargo, el acróbata extrañaba a la rubia. Era un tanto obvio, pues sus lo que sintió por Kendall fueron sentimientos genuinos y sumamente fuertes. Desgraciadamente, le daba razón a la frase _'Los opuestos se atraen'_. Pero sabía muy bien que Kendall, a pesar de pensar en él, preferiría estar alejada de él, por su bien, y el de él.

Lo mejor era irse pronto.

.

.

.

* * *

Kendall entró a la cafetería y se quitó la bufanda. A veces detestaba la condenada prenda; no podía gustarle la sensación de tener la lana contra su nariz y boca, sofocándola de una forma desagradable. Respiró fuerte y se sentó en la mesa del rincón más lejana. Sacó sus libros y comenzó a leer el libro de biología que le habían asignado ese año.

—¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

Ella ni apartó la vista del libro, pero contestó.

—Un _expresso_ y un _foccacia caprese_ , por favor.

—Enseguida.

Hoy no tenía clases, pero no le gustaba estar encerrada en su departamento. Ir a la cafetería era un pasatiempo; normalmente cuando los trabajadores la veían entrar, tenían su orden casi lista porque siempre pedía lo mismo.

—Aquí tiene —Llegó la camarera y le sonrió.

 _Hoy no fue la excepción_ , no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

—Gracias.

La joven siguió leyendo un par de minutos más, esperando que su bebida caliente se enfriara un poco. Dentro de una semana, tendría un examen y estaba lista para darlo, pero un repaso no haría daño alguno. Aprovecharía el mayor tiempo posible, porque cuando Linnie llegase, no la dejaría estudiar en paz.

El ruido de la televisión la distrajo. Arrugó la nariz y no pudo evitar desviar sus ojos para ver las noticias.

Billy Stumps saludaba con una enorme sonrisa a la cámara, acompañado de una sardónica: la sonrisa de Kick Buttowski. El mayor anunciaba que estaría en Boston un par de días y después pasaría un buen tiempo en Las Vegas con su nuevo compañero.

Kendall pudo ver que el acróbata más joven solo tendió a desviar la mirada, sin borrar la curva de sus labios. Pudo hacerse una idea del por qué.

Negó con la cabeza y siguió leyendo unos minutos más.

.

.

.

* * *

—¡Vamos! ¡Solo un chocolate caliente! Uno, ¿sí?

El castaño rodó de ojos, molesto.

—Si no venden _Guepardex_ , no compraré nada.

—¡Sabes perfectamente que las obtenemos gracias a Wade! ¡En Boston no hay, Kick! —Protestó el vikingo, temblando de frío mientras abrazaba a su novia—. ¿No te puedes conformar con una bebida energética común?

—… Bien. Pero que sean decentes.

Kick bajó de la camioneta y se encaminó a la cafetería. Acomodó sus gafas oscuras, sabiendo que lo mejor era no ser reconocido en un sitio público. Hizo una mueca

—Un chocolate caliente, un café y una porción de pie de bayas silvestres para llevar.

—Por supuesto, señor.

Había ojeado desde el principio la ausencia de bebidas energéticas en el local, por lo que un café era lo más cercano que había. Tecleó el borde del mostrador con los dedos, impaciente. Boston era el último lugar en que quería estar. Sabía que cierta rubia estaba estudiando en esa ciudad y tenía sentimientos encontrados.

—¡Hey, tranquila! ¿Cuál es tu problema? Solo te dije que eras linda.

El castaño apartó sus lentes oscuros unos segundos para ver la situación al rincón del local. Un sujeto, un poco mayor que él, estaba hablándole a una chica, al parecer.

—Cuando alagas a alguien, lo haces a los ojos. No eres más que un cerdo asqueroso —Una altanera y orgullosa voz femenina sonó por toda la cafetería, llamando la atención de los demás—. ¿Por qué no te vas al lugar que perteneces en vez de fastidiar una cafetería decente como esta?

—¡¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?!

—¡Qué eres un perdedor degenerado!

El hombre agarró del brazo a la menor, pero esta solo se giró y le propinó un rodillazo. Cogió su bandeja, ya vacía, y la dejó en el lugar correspondiente. Se volteó dramáticamente, con al cabello rubio danzando, y se fue soberbiamente de allí.

Kendall Perkins no pareció notar su presencia mientras se iba indignada del café. Kick sonrió, notando que su carácter seguía siendo tan endemoniado como siempre. Recibió en silencio las órdenes que había pedido y salió tras ella. Aceleró sus pasos al verla doblar hacia una esquina. Podía oír sus quejas y maldiciones por lo bajo, discriminando lo podrida que estaba la sociedad por culpa de sujetos como el que la había incordiado.

Kick Buttowski ensanchó su sonrisa al notar que la rubia se había percatado que la estaban siguiendo. Sus pasos se apresuraban con los suyos, tanto así, que oía la agitada respiración de la sabelotodo.

—¿Tienes lugar para otro acosador? —Decidió hablar.

La rubia se detuvo abruptamente al oírle. Él hizo lo mismo y esperó, viendo los suaves movimientos que emitía su espalda al respirar.

Kendall contó hasta diez. El acróbata podría pensar lo que quisiese, pero ella supo que era él desde que puso un pie en la cafetería. Sentía su imponente aura a kilómetros de distancia. Y la frustración no terminaba de carcomerla porque…

—… _No tiene sentido._

—¿Qué? —Frunció el ceño.

Kendall finalmente se giró para verlo, tenía una derrotada, pero soberbia sonrisa en sus labios.

—Por más que trato de convencerme que tú y yo no formamos parte del mismo mundo, sucede esto. No tiene sentido.

Él alzó el mentón, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Tal vez tengas razón.

Kendall soltó una sardónica risa.

—Siempre la tengo, _Clarence_.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—No lo sé, no me gustan los encuentros clichés.

Kick miró de reojo la camioneta donde Gunther lo estaba esperando y terminó por asentir.

—Oí que Linnie vendrá a verte para Navidad.

—No lo harías —Lo escudriñó con la mirada.

—¿Qué encuentro más cliché que uno navideño?

—Nadie te invitó a mi departamento —Gruñó.

—Linnie lo hará —Se giró para irse, haciéndole un último gesto de despedida—. Hasta ese momento, fingiré que no te he visto.

La rubia se cruzó de brazos bajo su pecho, para finalmente sonreír.

No entendía que tenían los Buttowski como para conquistar a una chica mediante el fastidio.

— _Hmph._

* * *

 _Fin._

* * *

 **No quería hacer un encuentro romántico porque, francamente, eso no es estilo de la pareja Kindall XD Dejaré que queden con la expectativa de lo que podría pasar en el futuro. Sus caminos siempre chocarán, no importa que tanto se alejen.**

 **Espero que les hay gustado y tengan paciencia para mi siguiente proyecto de Kick Buttowski:** _ **Espíritus Afines**_ **.**

 **Les digo que contiene… de TODO XD**

 **Nos leeremos en el futuro!**

 **Rossana's Mind OUT!**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
